Creo que me gustas
by cryle
Summary: cuando te enamoras de quien menos te imaginabas. craigxkyle, buttersxkenny, clydexcartman
1. el caracter del pelirrojo

_Bueno...el primero... ke bienn!_

_Solo pido no sean tan crueles, es mi primer fic!  
_

Todo comenzaba de nuevo. Se levanto y bufo, ya estaba harto, lo mismo cada dia.

Trataba de alegrarse diciendose que al menos hay estaban sus amigos, que de vez en cuando pasaban cosas divertidas, y otras tantas, pero al final llegaba a la misma conclusion, la vida era solamente una ostia molesta de cagadas y gente rara.

Se levanto, ducho, arreglo y bajo, su madre le tenia el desayuno listo y este se dispuso de inmediato a comerlo. Cuando por fin se hiba escucho los gritos de su madre diciendole que lo amaba, que no comiera mierda y se alejara de peleas, claro como todos los dias, el lo haria. O al menos eso penso el.

Ya en el colegio se fue directo donde sus amigos.

-Hola kyle- Dijo un alegre Stan.

-Que hay stan?- Dijo kyle sin ganas.

Pasaron las horas y porfin llego el momento de salir, pero aquellos cuatro amigos habian salido un poco mas tarde ya que les habia tocado limpiar la sala, y ahora estaban en el pasillo sacando las cosas de sus casilleros. En ese momento tambien aparecieron en el pasillo Craig, Token, Tweek y Clyde los cuales salian de un castigo en la oficina de la directora Victoria.

-Hey supongo que nos juntaremos en mi casa a la noche, no?-dijo Stan muy feliz.

-Tu sabes que yo voi!- dijo un alegre kenny y cartman tambien asintio. Tucker y los otros ya estaban cerca tambien arreglando su casillero. De pronto Token y Kenny se pusieron ha hablar.

-Y tu kyle, ¿Iras?- pregunto stan a su mejor amigo.

-No lo se, digo si claro, perdon esque pensaba en otra cosa- dijo kyle y bajo la mirada.

-Que te sucede?-Le dijo Stan preocupado.

-Yo se-dijo Eric casi gritando llamando la atencion de los 7 chicos que estaban con el en el pasillo- Eres gay, te gusta token- token lo miro con odio- en realidad eres mujer y eres judio. Silencio general.

-No gordo, no soy gay, no me gusta token, no soy una chica y si, soy judio!, algun problema con eso.

-Si kahl, muchos problemas, ser judio es gay, por lo tanto eres gay, y ademas eres un puto y tu mama es una puta.-dijo con toda calma. Kyle se puso rojo y se lanzo sobre el atacando su rostro a golpes, los chicos se pusieron alrededor. Stan intento sacar a kyle encima del gordo justo en el momento en que este le mordia el poleron rojo, Craig lo ayudo ya que el pelirrojo se afirmaba fuerte de el, ambos lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo levantaron de encima del gordo, claro kyle forcejeaba y Token se puso en frente ayudando a afirmar al enfurecido judio. Kenny y clyde ayudaban a Cartman que estaba en el piso a levantarse y Clyde le limpiaba un poco de la sangre del labio con un pañuelo, y tweek estaba parado hay teniendo tics nerviosos al mil por ciento.

-Kyle eres un judio loco!- dijo Cartman.

- y tu un maldito culon malnacido hijo de puta maricon antisocial, y tu eres el GAY!.

-Ya calamate -le dijo Stan- Tu sabes como es.

-No!, el es el que me tiene asi, lo odio, odio que me putee todos los dias, odio que insulte a mi gente, que llame a mi madre puta y que me diga que soy chica.

-Pero pareces chica kyle, ademas es la primera vez que te lo digo.

-No es cierto!-dijo ya un poco mas calmado, craig y stan lo soltaron.

-Apuesto a que nisiquiera tienes pene!- dijo cartman, kyle volvio a enfurecer y lo hiba a golpear de nuevo, pero esta vez fue craig el que se adelanto a los hechos ya astiado de los dos, haci que abrazo a kyle por detras haciendole un amarre, penso que el pelirrojo forcejearia, pero en vez de eso quedo en shock al sentir al tipo ese el cual no le caia nada bien, tan, pero tan pegado el.

-Bueno eso al menos lo calmo- dijo stan mas relajado. Cartman hiba a hacer uno de sus comentarios antisemitas pero todos le lanzaron una mirada tal que lo callaron al instante.

- Mejor vete ya gordo, le dijo kenny astiado.

- Todos son unos hijos de puta, ah y no lo olviden, kyle es una chica y lo demostrare.- Todos le vieron con odio y se asustaron a la vez al pensar que kyle podria querer atacar de nuevo, pero este seguia en estado de shock.

Craig solto a kyle como si nada y kyle solo quedo pensativo y en su mente murmuro* puto gordo culon*

-wow broflovski, que caracter, ¿estas con tu menstruacion?.- dijo craig los otros miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita burlesca.

-¿como?- dijo kyle ofendido ante el comentario- no idiota es solo que cartman, el, es un hijo de puta.- Todos asintieron sin dudarlo, ya que todos pensaban igual.- y no digas eso craig!, pareciera que tu tambien creyeras en lo que dijo ese gordo.- añadio kyle fulminandolo con la mirada, craig le levanto el dedo.

-bueno ya es hora de que nos bayamos, grasias chicos.- Dijo stan con una sonrisa.

-Solo controla a tu amigo.- Dijo Token divertido.- No baya a ser que algun di mate a alguien con sus ataques de ira y locura.- Kyle estaba cada vez mas rojo, le avergonzaba que ellos hubieran visto como se comportaba cuando se enojaba.

-eh pelirrojo!-dijo craig, kyle miro- Ten cuidado, ese gordo planeara algo.-kyle le miro confuso y craig solo le levanto el dedo y se fue.

-No le hagas caso kyle, ven vamos.- Le llamo kenny y asi se fueron los tres a casa de Stan a pasar la noche.

Mientras tanto cartman.

-Puto Kyle, siempre cagandome, ya vera!- Exclama cartman en su pieza.-Hare que todos crean que es una niña! muajajajaja(risa de maldad(pero a cartman le suena estupido)).

Miro por su pieza para ver si tenia algo con que avergonzar al pelirrojo, o algo que lo ayudase. Vio su camara de fotos,-claro!-exclamo.-Le sacare fotos en las que se vea afeminado.-Penso un rato mas.-mmm no es mala idea.- penso- Ya se- exclamo de nuevo feliz.-Mañana toca educacion fisica, el nunca se viste con los chicos porque le da verguenza que lo vean desnudo...ya se!- exclamo y se puso a reir otra vez, sabia que haria mañana, no era lo mas brillante, pero era solo para empezar.

_Si lo se... ¿eso es todo?¿pero que...? eso es una mierda!_

_sorry... es el primero... ni sikiera se usar bien esto. he intentado subir la historia 14 veces y esta es la 15 XD_

_prometo la prioxima sera mas larga...sisisis_

_Bueno...ay nus vemusss!_


	2. el castigo?

Kyle ya estaba en el colegio junto a los demas, estaban a punto de comenzar las clases de educacion fisica.

-Bien maricas!-Grito el profesor- Quiero que den 15 vueltas a la cancha!-Todos lo miraron con cara de W.T.F!

-Quince!-Dijo kyle horrorizado.

-Acaso hablo chino-Dijo el profesor un tanto molesto.

-Tranquilo profesor, lo que pasa es que aqui mi compañero en realidad no es ¨el¨ , es ¨ella¨.-Dijo cartman, el profesor le miro con asombro.- Y por lo tanto deve de entender que es mas delicada que el resto.-sentencio.

-Como?-Dijo el profesor alterado- pe...pero?- dijo el profesor mirando al chico pelirrojo confundido- Espera!, pero si no tiene pinta de mina!, wow perdon que lo diga pero eres la chica mas palan que he visto...- dijo el idiota del profesor.

-QUE!- dijo kyle tan rojo como su cabello- pero que idiota. NO SOY MUJER, SOY HOMBRE!.- dijo kyle alterado, y los de la clase comenzaron a reir, aunque todos sabian que el profesor de educacion era lo mas tonto que podia haber en south park.

-Jajajaja!- reia cartman- Viste kyle, pareces una chica!- Y volvio a reir.

-No parece una chica gordo- le defendio su amigo- ¿Porque de pronto te ha dado con eso?.

-Porque no tiene vida Stan!- Dijo kenny-Es obio.

-MALDITO CULON HIJO DE PUTAAAA!-Grito kyle y se le lanzo encima. Todo se pusieron alrededor dandole animos a kyle, exepto Clyde que ni el sabia porque carajo le daba animos a cartman. El profesor tomo al pelirrojo el cual seguia arañando como podia a cartman y termino rasguñandole el brazoa su profe´.

-SUFICIENTE!-Grito un arañado profesor-TU...QUIERO A TU MAMA AQUI EL VIERNES!-Dijo señalando a cartman- Y TU! A LA OFICINA DEL SEÑOR Mckey!- ahora hablando a kyle.

-Que?`pero!- el profesor lo miro solo una vez y fue necesario para callar aljoven y hacer que se fuera.

-Ves lo que haces gordo?- le reprimieron stan y kenny a cartman.

-¿y a mi que?- dijo burlesco Cartman- para mi mejor, ese judio me da asco.- Todos en clase le miraron mal. Ese chico realmente era un fastidio.

Joven kyle broflovski, okeeyyyy?-Ya saben quien-Por lo que veo es la decima secta vez esta año, okeeeeyyyy?

-Pero usted no entiende!-dijo kyle a punto de soltar lagrimas de impotencia.

-Lo siento,okeyy?, la agresividad no es la solucion, okey?, no le haremos nada, pero devera ir a el salon de castigo por el resto del dia, okeyy?

-ok- dijo kyle y se levanto para ir a la sala de castigo. Hiba feliz, solo le harian eso, al final de clases saldria a su casa, y no veria al gordo.

Cuando llego vio a Craig, como siempre, y entro sin problemas, pero tampoco habia profesor.

-Eh?- Exclamo, craig que estaba semidormido sobre la mesa dio un salto y lo miro.

-Que haces tu aqui?-Dijo craig sorprendido al ver al pelirrojo hay, normalmente su comportamiento era excelente.

-Eee.. me han enviado por golpear a Cartman.- dijo sin mucho interes- Y tu?

-Eso que importa!.- dijo mirandolo divertido.-¿ no te dije yo que esto de pelear te traeria problemas?- dijo.

- Si, pero es que realmente me enferma- dijo con odio.- ademas aqui no me haran nada.

-No, solo vendra la que cuida y te anotara para llamar a tus padres al final del dia.- Dijo craig sarcastico, despues de todo, el conocio aquel lugar como su propio hogar.

-Que?-dijo kyle.-QUEE?- Volvio a repetir histerico.- Pero si el me dijo...AY NO!.- Dijo golpenado su cabeza contra la mesa.-SI SE ENTERAN!...si se enteran me castigaran de nuevo por culpa de ese maldito culon.- dijo resignado, estaba empezando a creer que ese culon de verdad le podia ganar.

-Y porque no te arrancas?- dijo tucker como si esa fuera la solucion a todos los problemas.- ademas que te castigen...que no tienes 16 años?.

-Si pero...-se quedo callado- eeeso que importa?

-estas un poco grande para que te anden castigando asi.-dijo tucker mirando a la nada apoyado en la mesa. kyle se sento a su lado.

-Si, porque no se lo dices a mi madre?-dijo kyle desafiante- no la conoces, es un monstruo- dijo apoyandose tambien en la mesa- y nunca entendera que yo estoy creciendo.

-Hm...Broflovski...-dijo craig alzando la vista, kyle tambien le imito y lo miro, ambos quedaron por un momento mirandose.-Yo te sacare de aqui.-Dijo y se puso de pie.

-Pero como?- dijo kyle incredulo.

-Solo ven.- le dijo casi regañandolo y kyle le siguio. Lo que le preocupaba era que no podia volver a clases, entonces tendria que abandonar el colegio?.

Kyle hiba temeroso caminando, o mas bien corriendo por los pasillos de la mano de craig. Llegaron a la cocina, y kyle nisiquiera habia notado que se habian colado por ese pasillo.¿y los profesores? pensaba kyle. Pronto llegaron a otra puerta la cual los llevo directo a la zona de atras del colegio, el estacionamiento.

-¿Quee?-dijo kyle sorprendido, craig le miro.-Como?, osea. ¿Como lo hiciste?

-Tanto tiempo. Tu crees que dejo que llamen a mis padres. A mi tambien ma castigan.- solto .

-Ves?, yo sabia que no era el unico.- dijo kyle feliz, de pronto la compañia del moreno no era tan mala, de hecho le agradaba.

-Vamos- dijo craig tomando al pelirrojo de la manoy llevandolo fuera de aquel colegio de una vez por todas.

-A donde?- dijo kyle.

-kyle.¿Confiarias en mi por un dia?- Kyle le miro, realmente le estaba diciendo eso?. Se lo penso dos minutos y asintio en silencio. Craig sonrio y lo llevo a un lugar, un poco apartado, pero que el conocia muy bien.

-Que es esto?-Dijo kyle atonito y maravillado a la vez. El lugar era por el bosque, era grande, tenia una laguna, y todo con cesped alrededor.

-Es para que pasemos el resto del dia sin interrupciones- Volvio a soltar, miro a kyle, pero este parece no haberle escuchado.-Ademas nadien sabe que me vengo para aca, asi podremos volver solo al final del dia.

Estubieron hay sentados un largo rato, en silencio, pensando. Entonces kyle hablo, ya que se sentia un poco incomodo.

-Oye craig?-Pregunto de forma timida.-¿Porque siempre te castigan?.- El moreno lo miro con expresion seria.

-Porque siempre estoy en riñas con alguien.-kyle lo miro, obiamente le creyo, ademas era craig tucker.

-Pero porque?

-Porque molestan.

-Pero si a ti nadien te hace nada.

-A mi no pero a los de mi grupo si.

-¿A quienes?.

-A Tweek y a Clyde.-sentencio. El pelirrojo lo quedo mirando.¿entonces peleaba para defender a sus amigos?. sintio un poco de lastima, el siempre estaba castigado, pero el nunca penso que era asi por defender a sus amigos. Entonces comenzo a recordar cosas.

-¿Y porque a mi o a los chicos nos molestas?, nosotros no te hacemos nada.-Dijo kyle un poco cortado.

-¿A ti?- dijo el otro un poco sorprendido.- a ti que te he hecho?

-Veamos...-dijo kyle, y comenzo.- Cuando llego la moda metrosexual a south park, tu y tu grupo me empezaron a golpear por no seguirla, porque decian que me creia muy macho.-Craig lo miro, si lo recordaba.- y para mayor desgracia, mi rostro quedo a tu merced y tu como eres un gamberro me dejaste el ojo morado y me reventaste el labio. En otra ocasion, nos toco hacer un trabajo juntos, llegaste a mi casa y te enojaste porque yo te decia que me ayudaras y dejaras de ver television. Te paraste y me golpeaste en el estomago.-Craig lo miraba y notaba un poco de ira en sus palabras.- Prefiero no mencionar mas encontrones de pequeños. Ahora que crecimos pensaba que talvez dejarias de ser tan gamberro, pero cada vez que pasas por mi lado me empujas!- Craig miro hacia en frente y se rio.

-Eres un quejico-Kyle lo miro con odio-¿ Y si te pido perdon? dejaras de mirarme asi- dijo sintiendo la mirada de broflovski tratando de quemarlo.

-Perdon?-Repitio kyle. Acaso craig le pediria perdon?, eso era casi un imposible.-Bueno... si pidieras perdon talvez podriamos fingir que antes no paso nada.-dijo kyle, realmente preferiria que fuera asi.

-Bueno entonces, perdon, kahl-Kyle quedo medio aturdido. ¿Craig tucker realmente se habia disculpado con el?, y lo llamo kahl. Asi solo lo llamaban kenny, stan y Cartman.- Tratare de pasarte a llevar menos.- Era de esperarse.

-Me da igual- dijo kyle resignado- oye no crees que ya es hora de volver.

- si, saldremos en media hora y la señora del castigo a esta hora se va.- dijo craig mirando su reloj.- ven vamos.

Asi llegaron por fin al colegio y se sentaron fuera de la sala de clases a esperar que salieran. En ese momento la puerta se abrio.

-Chicos!- dijo el profesor que les tocaba- Entren, han venido a informar algo.

-Muy bien, como sabran todos, mañana tienen el paseo al famoso camping ¨biolasio¨, y como nesecitan ir con un profesor, el señor Garrison amablemente se ha ofrecido a ir.- dijo el profesor de turno, kyle abrio los ojos, habia olvidado por completa el paseo el cual ademas duraria una semana.- Asi que antes de retirarse por favor no olviden que mañana deven estar a las 08:00 am. en el terminal, alli los esperara su profesor, y no olviden llevar todo lo necesario.

Sono el timbre y todos se fueron. Camino a casa.

-Hey! esto sera estupendo- dijo kyle muy feliz, sus tres compañeros se miraron.

-Hey kyle hoy estabas muy triste,¿te paso algo en el castigo?- Le dijo estan alegre al ver asi a su mejor amigo.

-Uuuuyyyy! YO SE LO QUE PASA!-dijo cartman vasilando- apuesto a que te cojiste a craig.

-No seas tonto gordo!- dijo stan- kyle no es gay. ¿cierto kyle?

-...- kyle pensaba en las conversaciones que habia tenido con craig. hoy se habia portado muy distinto.

-¿kyle?- dijo kenny.

- Ja!, lo ven, ni siquiera puede contestar.- dijo un alegre cartman.

-Callate gordo- le riño stan- ¿hoy te ha pasado algo con ese idiota kyle, te golpeo, te insulto...

- te intento tocar?- dijo kenny.

-Ah...que...no no...claro que no, es solo que pensaba como seria el camping- mintio kyle- Bueno ya llegue a mi casa. Grasias chicos, recuerden no llegar tarde, estoy muy emocionado.

-Yo igual- dijo stan. Porfin se despidio y se fueron. Kyle subio y hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer. Ya mas tarde en la noche se acosto, pensando en lo distinto que era craig cuando no estaba con sus amigos. Se durmio pensando en el camping, era lo que mas habia esperado y pensaba disfrutarlo al maximo.


	3. confesiones

_Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa! subi el segundo, y este es el tercero, que orgullosa estoy de mi XD_

_Bueno, supongo que esta demas decir que south park no me pertenece y blabla bla.._

_Bueno sin dar mas lata, aki dejo..._

Ya estaban todos en la mañana reunidos y listos para subir a el bus, pero como siempre, falataba algo. El bus.

-Seguro no vendra porque sabe que ira un judio a bordo.- Dijo cartman, kyle le dio un codaso.

-hey stan- dijo wendy que se acerco a los chicos- Supongo que nos sentaremos juntos.

-claro amor- Dijo Stan con una gran sonrisa.

-nada de eso señorita!- dijo el señor garrison- es un viaje de un dia y mas, mas que de seguro mañana llegamos en la tarde. En ese periodo de tiempo, conociendolos, demas logran procrear hijos- dijo mirando a todos acusadoramente.- Y por lo tanto se tomaron las medidas necesaria, y iremos en dos buses.

Justo termino de decir eso y como por arte de magia llegaron los dos buses.

-Wow que coincidencia- dijo kyle, kenny asintio.

-Chicos aqui- dijo el señor garrison- niñas al otro lado.

-Porque usted se ira con nosotros- se quejo kenny- porque los conosco- dijo garrison.

Ya en el bus, todos se habian sentado. Kyle se sento con Stan, Kenny con butters, Craig con timmy, Tweek con token, Pip con damien, kevin se quiso sentar sol, y cartman estaba al final junto con clyde.

-Este viaje sera genial- Decia feliz clyde.

-Porque te sentaste aca?- dijo cartman- Porque o si no te irias solo y te aburririas- le dijo feliz clyde. Cartman miro hacia afuera, y le paso un brazo por atras a clyde, este de inmediato se sonrojo pero no reclamo, solo se dejo estar.

-Oye kyle, ¿trajiste la camara?-Stan-

Hay no! la camara!- Kyle

-Tranquilos yo traje- dijo kenny levantando con un brazo la camara.

-E..ee, kenny- el rubio lo miro.- Grasias por sentarte junto a mi.- dijo un timido y tierno butters.

-Tranquilo butters, me gusta tu compañia- le dijo kenny sonriendole muy tierno. Butters se sonrojo al instante.

Kyle estaba mirando por la ventana una vez que el bus habia partido, el viaje si que hiba a ser largo, y sin darse cuenta se durmio. Poco a poco todos se empesaron a dormir. Craig se levanto al baño, en su trayecto vio a kyle que estaba durmiendo con el cuello un poco chueco, la boca abierte y un pequeño hilillo de baba recorriendo su mejilla, aprovecho que nadien lo miraba y lo endereso. Siguio mas atras y vio a clyde durmiendo sobre el pecho de Cartman y este otro pasandolo un brazo por la cintura, no pudo evitar sonreir. Ya saliendo del baño volvio a su lugar y se sento pensativo mirando a la nada.

Habian pasado ya tres horas de viaje cuando el bus se detuvo para que los niños bajaran a merendar.

-Buaaaa!-bostezo Stanley- vaya, pasaron 15 minutos y ya todos estabamos durmiendo.

-Si!- le dijo kyle. De pronto se voltio y miro asus otros compañeros, y quedo como pegado mirando a craig, este se voltio y lo vio, kyle no pudo evitar enrojecer y se voltio tambien al instante.

Ya todos habian comido. El bus durante el viajo se detuvo dos veces mas para comer, y ya habia llegado la noche. Craig de nuevo se levanto de su asiento para ir al baño, cuando entro vio a kyle sentado , llorando.

-pero que coño?¿Broflovski estas llorando?.

-No! yo...este... si.

- ¿Que te paso?

-No nada es solo que...

-Que te hiso cartman?- kyle lo miro, sabia que cartman tenia que ver en esto.

-Que crees tu?... lo tipico...judio.

-Y lloras por ese tipo?, y yo que pense que eras inteligente.

-Hey!, pero es que el me enferma.- Craig lo miro y sintio lastima, ese gordo realmente lograba que kyle se sintiera mal. Se sento a sus pies y le seco las lagrimas, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan tierno, pero ese chico nesecitaba ayuda.

-Ya no seas marica y parate.- dijo craig, kyle lo miro con odio.

-No soy marica, solo estoy un poco estresado por todo esto.-dijo kyle, muy triste.-Bueno sera mejor que salga de aqui.

-Kyle- kyle se voltio a mirarlo. Craig lo tomo y lo puso contra la puerta del baño, y le dio un dulce beso en la collentura de los labios.- No llores.

Kyle se quedo helado, su corazon comenzo a palpitar a mil por hora, y solo pudo asintir y salio del baño, muy rojo. Se sento en su lugar y se repaso el lugar donde craig lo habia besado.

Luego sintio a Craig salir del baño del bus, se puso nervioso y lo vio pasar a su puesto. Le costo un poco dormir, pensaba que porque craig habia hecho eso, era muy raro. Porfin pasaron las horas y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Ya habia pasado la noche y el bus se detubo en la mañana en una de esas estaciones de punto rapido, hay tubieron que bajarse del bus.

-Bueno al menos nos podremos duchar- dijo Stan a su novia y sus amigos.

-Si pero tendremos que bañarnos en esos baños sucios donde todos entran- dijo kyle con asco.

- Baya kyle ya te estas quejando, deja de ser tan quejica.- le dijo cartman, craig que hiba pasando le dio un empujon con el hombro.- hey gilipollas ten cuidado!.- dijo cartman enojado, craig sin voltearse le saco el dedo por arriba.- hijo de puta. Ven kyle, duchemosnos.-le dijo luego a kyle.

-¿que?, no gordo no compartire ducha contigo.- kyle.

- pero con craig si?- cartman.

-Ya dejate gordo, vamos los cuatro-dijo stan que habia dejado a wendy con sus amigas.

Los cuatro llegaron al baño y vieron a todos sus compañeros parados como tontos fuara de las duchas.

-¿Que pasa?- kyle- no lo se, vamos aver- Stan.

-¿Oye Clyde que pasa?- le dijo cartman.- Son duchas compartidas.- dijo clyde con cara de desepcion.

-Vamos chicos que esperan, pueden bañarse con los calzoncillos puestos, pero rapido solo queda una hora- dijo garrison entrando y quitandose la ropa. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y le imitaron, todos porfin entraron solo en calzoncillos.

-Ya gordo deja de mirarme!- dijo un enfadado kyle gritandole a cartman que no dejaba de mirarle y tocarle el ombligo.

- Pero es tan genial.- cartman burlon.

Mientras tanto el señor garrison quedo con su vista justo en los tres mejores cuerpos de su clase, Craig, Kenny y Damien.- talvez este viaje no sea tan malo- murmuro para si mismo.

Craig miro el pelirrojo que tenia cara de querer golpear a Cartman el cual no dejaba de tocarle todo lo que tubiera a mano, de pronto deslizo su vista por el cuerpo del mismo y sintio algo asi como un escalofri. Kyle era delgado, pero tampoco al punto de ver sus huesos ni sus brazon casi anorexicos, sino que simplemente era de piel muy lisa y blanca, con un vientre plano y se notaba que era duro. Miro sus piernas, las cuales se le notaban los musculos normales, nada trabajado pero tampoco nada dejado a estar. Luego miro sus rizos, debia decir que desde que erna pequeños esos rizos siempre le habian llamado la atencion. Comenzo a recordar lo del bus, no le habia besado pero si no hubiera sido porque en ese rato reacciono y le dio un beso solo en la collentura de sus labios, posiblemente se lo hubiera comido a besos. Debia admitirlo, ese niño siempre, desde niños, le llamo la atencion, y nunca creyo que alguna vez se le llegaria a acercar tanto. De pronot escucho su voz.

-Ya dejate marica!- le grito kyle a Cartman.

- pero solo quiero que me refrieges la espalda, por favor kahl.- le dijo cartman con carita de pena.

-si quieres yo te ayudo- le dijo clyde que habia escuchado la peticion del gordo.

- Grasias clyde, ves kyle, eso si es ser un buen amigo.

Tu que sabes de amigos gordo.- Le dijo kyle que ya estaba terminando, solo le faltaba enjuagarse el cuerpo. En ese momento paso por en frente Token y tweek y mas atras craig los cuales ya estaban listos. Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el perfecto torso de craig y al recordar lo tierno, si asi se le puede llamar, que habia sido la noche anterior, Craig paso y lo miro de pies a cabeza haciendo que al pelirrojo se le vinieran los colores a la cara.

Ya todos listos, duchados, vestidos y desayunados se subieron al bus nuevamente.

-Enserio!- dijo un alegre Stan a el señor garrison, kyle que hiba llegando a su lado le pregunto que a que se debia tanta alegria.- El señor garrison me permitio irme en el bus de las chicas con wendy.- dijo feliz stan, kyle tambien le sonrio, sabia que eso hacia feliz a su amigo, solo que ahora el tendria que irse solo.

Ya estaban todos sobre el bus, sentados igual que antes, solo que esta vez kyle estaba solo. De pronto sintio que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y Stan?- le dijo un curiosos craig.

-Se fue con Wendy en el otro bus, y tu?, ¿ crei que hibas con timmy?.

-No el se sento ha hablar con kevin.- le dijo craig sin poner mucha importancia.

-Ah...-le dijo Kyle.

Se fueron todo el resto del viaje en paz, pero kyle queria preguntarle algo a Caig, y como le gusta ser directo, lo hizo.

-¿Porque anoche me besaste?- craig lo miro con los ojos un poco abiertos.

-no te bese.

- es decir, no en la boca, pero cerca- dijo kyle agachando la cabeza y tratando de esconder su verguenza.

-Ah perdon, ¿tu querias un beso en la boca?- dijo craig y lo miro divertido, kyle tambien lo miro.

-No no es eso!- dijo kyle colorado.- es solo que...yo queria saber.- Craig miro hacia arriba pensativo, luego se puso de pie.

-Ven- le dijo, kyle solo le siguio, ademas solo era craig, no pasaria nada malo, que le podria decir.

Ya los dos chicos en el baño.

-Y?- le dijo kyle ansioso.

-No seas apuron! coño- kyle lo miro mal y en un rato dudo en quedarse hay para escuchar a tucker.

-Mira kyle- empezo lentamente craig, ni el mismo sabia lo que estaba haciendo- eres un niñato indeceable desde siempre, demasiado directo y muy irritable al instante.- Kyle lo miro mas mal aun.- Pero eso siempre me gusto de ti.- Su expresion habia cambiado un poco.- Esa actitud y personalidad tan unicas, me gustan, asi que supongo que tu talvez me gustas.- le solto sin mas rodeos. Kyle estaba helado,¿que le dijo?¿el le gustaba?¿pero...?

-Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre.- le dijo craig como si lo que le estubiese diciendo fuese lo mas normal del mundo.- Ahora que te lo dije supongo que podemos salir de aqui, el baño es muy pequeño.

De pronto el puto bus paso por encima de una piedra y dio un salto haciendo que kyle se fuera sobre craig, quedando los dos muy cerca.

Sintieron la tension, la adrenalina recorrerles desde la punta de los pies hasta su ultimo cabello. Kyle estab muy rojo, y Craig simplemente aprovechaba de ver esos dos hermosos ojos verdes.

De pronoto akyle algo lo comenzo a impulsar a besar a Craig, era algo fuerte, y no pudo contra ello, asi que se acerco y poso susu labios sobre los de craig. Craig abrio los ojos, y sintio los suaves y timidos labios de kyle sobre los del, esos finos y lindos labios que ahora temblaban de nervios. Craig se dio cuenta que era por miedo al rechazo, por lo que solo poso sus manos en la nuca del chico y comenzo a hacer el beso mas apasionado, Kyle se dejo llevar y abrio su boca, eso provoco que las lenguas del y de craig comenzaran a acariciarse entre si.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Craig seguia con el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

-¿A que juegas?- le pregunto craig.

-Ah... a na...nada- dijo kyle bastante rojo.- yo...solo...senti que debia hacerlo.- le dijo kyle.

-pues no debiste- le dijo craig, kyle le miro un poco asustado.- Ahora que me ha quedado gustando el sabor de tus labios, tendras que darme otro.- le dijo acercandolo al instante a el para volver a besarlo, solo que esta vez con mas pasion. Se separaron de nuevo y kyle lo miraba rojo, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta cuando sus brazos estaban posados tras el cuello de craig.

-Craig...yo...yo no se que decir- le dijo kyle confuso, realmente le habia gustado ese beso, pero estaba confuso, pensaba que como rayos haria para mirarlo.

-No debes decir nada.- le dijo craig.- Si quieres podemos salir para que afuera te relajes, y si quieres tambien me puedo ir a sentar solo.

-No no hara falta!- le dijo kyle con apuro, desde siempre habia sentido el tambien algo por el moreno, pero no queria admitirlo, y menos frente a cartman, asi que ahora que podia tener cerca al moreno no pensaba dejarlo alejarse de el.

Mientras tanto con butters y kenny.

-...entonces por esa vez me castigaron- decia butters que no dejaba de hablarle a kenny.

-Pero butters, a ti siempre te castigan.

-Si pero supongo que las cosas que hago deben de ser malas.

-si butters como tu digas- le dijo kenny pasandole una mano por detras y mirando por la ventana.

Mas atras cartman le alardeaba a clyde.

-...Entonces yo le dije ¨ no, tu eres un hijo de puta¨, y el me dijo¨ Vas a morir¨ y me hiba a golpear pero yo fui mas rapido y afirme su mano y lo golpee.

-Baya...genial.- escuchaba atento craig, mirando a cartman como si fuera otro heroe de historietas.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Kyle se le habia sentado sobre las piernas a craig frenta a el a horcajadas, mientras que craig estaba sentado sobre el W.C, ambos se miraban y hablaban de cosas sin sentido, mientras craig enterraba sus dedos en la cabellera roja de kyle, eso le causaba una sensacion tan especial, tan agradable, y de vez en cuando se daban uno que otro beso jugueton. Ya a ninguno de los dos le importaba el como, ni el porque, solo sabian que la presencia tan cercana e intima con el otro era muy agaradable.

-Mejor vamos afuera o alguien nos hechara de menos.- le dijo craig a kyle el cual hizo un tierno puchero.

-Ok.- dijo resignado kyle.

Volvieron afuera y se sentaron de nuevo juntos en su puesto.

-Chicos solo queda media hora de viaje haci que ya no se relajen tanto y comienzen a arreglarse.- dijo garrison.

-Este viaje sera una hostia- dijo craig con cara de amargado.

-Yo creo que sera genial.- dijo kyle feliz a su lado. Craig lo miro y miro su mano, la tomo y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos entre los de el, Kyle se sonrojo un poco ante el gesto, ni siquiera sabia lo que habia pasado en el baño, Lo unico que sabia era que queria volver a encerrarse

hay con el.

_Si un poco mas largo y con mas craig, mucho mas craig, es un pco apurado todo pero no sera en vano XD._

_Por cierto no lo puse antes, pero tambien habra clyman y bunny...bueno sin mas adios._


	4. Nos pillaron!

Y porfin habian llegado en la tarde, el lugar era muy bonito. Tenia dos cabañas( la de las chicas y la de los chicos), unos juegos, Una piscina, y de hay mismo se podian ir a otros lados, como centros comerciales, restaurantes, etc.

-bueno chicos, miren la de la izquerda es la cabaña de las chicas, nesecito que alguna se haga cargo de las llaves- wendy levanto la mano- bien toma wendy, ahora la dela izquierda, quein se hara cargo?- nadien levanto la mano- ¿alguien?- cry cry(8)crycry(8)- bueno ya que nadien quiere , los seleccionare yo.- dijo alzando la llave.- Veamos, el encargado sera...

-Yo lo hare- dijo kyle desde atras.

-Tu kyle?- le dijo Stan.

-Pero kyle. dijimos que hibamos a salir y disfrutar.- le reclamo kenny.

-Pero no creo que salga mucho, ademas si salgo sera con todos ustedes y luego volvere junto a todos ustedes.- Los chicos lo miraron, sabia que kyle era tranquilo y que le podian confiar a el la llave. Craig lo miro, deseo tenerlo de nuevo en aquel baño encerrado solo para el, pero tambien tenia otros planes, pensaba hacer que kyle, aquel niño judio, se interesara en el.

-Muy bien.- dijo garrison.- ojala todos aprendieran de kyle. Ahora pueden ir a sus cabañas para instalarse.

Cuando los chicos entraron vieron que la cabaña tenia cuatro piezas; la primera era la de la cosina, la segunda un pequeño living con television, el baño, y el cuarto donde habian ocho camarotes. Era una cabaña grande para ser solo propiedad de el colegio.

-Bueno...¿y donde nos ponemos?-Dijo kenny mirando las camas del fondo.

-Haya claro.- dijo cartman señalando las mismas camas que kenny miraba.

-Genial.- dijo kyle con desgano. No le gustaban las orillas, seguro Cartman le hacia algo y desde hay le costaria mas escapara.

Se hiban acercando cuando escucharon una voz tras ellos.

-Ni lo piensen gilipollas.- Dijo Craig amenazante.- Esas seran nuestras camas.

-Pero si tienen las del otro lado, carajo.- dijo Kenny.

-Si mejor bayanse a putear para alla porque nosotros las vimos primero.- dijo Stan.

-Que importa eso!-Dijo token alterado.- Nadien les pregunto, les estamos diciendo que se salgan!.

-No!.-Dijo de pronto Kyle el cual solo habia escuchado mientras arreglaba el lugar que seria suyo.- No nos saldremos porque nosotros llegamos antes, y si no les gusta se pueden ir al carajo!.-sentencio furioso mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a tucker que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, no penso que aquel lindo chico reaccionaria asi, no se imagino que seria capaz de enfrentar a los cuatro niños mas peligrosos de la clase.

-Mira pelirrojo!- le dijo craig saliendo de sus pensamientos, este lo miro y no se hecho para atras- Nosotros queremos ¨ese¨ lugar, y no permitiremos que mierdas como ustedes no nos den el gusto.

-Pues lo siento pero yo ya me instale y no pienso moverme de ahy- dijo kyle.

-Pues no te muevas- dijo craig amenazante.- romper esa linda nariz tuya no me cuesta nada.

-¿a si?. Intentalo haber si es tan facil como tu dices.

-No me provoques Kyle.- dijo esbozandole una sonrisa.

-Ni tu a mi, Tucker- dijo kyle devolviendosela.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz asi que mejor mueve ese judio culo tuyo o...

-¿o que?- dijo kyle.

-O te mato.- Kyle lo miro y le respondio.

-No si te mato yo primero.

-Ya callense.- dijo clyde del otro lado de la pieza.- Mejor vamos a comer.

Kyle y Craig miraron y vieron que se habian quedado solos en el cuarto, los otros habian hido a las mesas de afuera para comer. Miraron la cama de la esquina por la que peleaban y se veia que Stan, Kenny y Cartman estaban hay, y en la otra esquina estaban Clyde, Token,Kevin, Jimmy, Tweek, tambien instalados.

-Baya, parece que gane.- dijo kyle mirandole con una sonrisa.

-No ganaste, ellos solo se rindieron porque son unos maricas.- dijo acercandose a kyle y tomandolo de la cintura.- Ademas, se aburrieron de oirte y por eso se rindieron.

-a mi?, tu los aburriste.- Craig lo miro a los ojos, sabia que no podia con ese niño, le gustaba su forma de ser, era muy especial. Recordo de nuevo lo que habia pensado minutos antes, aquello de hacer que kyle se interesase en el, y se sintio raro, no lo habia pensado para estar con el, lo habia hecho para luego dejarlo y romper su corazon, y asi vengarse de los cuatro por todos los años de rivalidad, pero esa penetrante mirada verde lo hacia pensar de modo distinto. Se acerco un poco al rostro del chico y kyle solo alzo un brazo tras la cabeza de este empujandolo mas hacia el.

-Pareces ansioso, pelirrojo. Eres muy apresurado, ¿no crees?- dijo craig con malicia imaginando que kyle con eso se quedaria callado y un tanto avergonzado, despues de eso se hiria y lo dejaria solo hay con las ganas.

-Bueno si no quieres...- dijo kyle apartandolo y sonriendole a la vez, para luego tomar su poleron y salir de la habitacion. Craig no se lo podia creer, el se le adelanto!.

-No kyle.- dijo casi deseperado, este se voltio y volvio asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?.

Craig fue lo alzo del brazo hacia adentro, lo cogio por la cinturo y lo hecho un poco hacia tras y l brindo un calido beso en los labios. Se separo y kyle solo lo miraba un poco perplejo, Craig tambien estaba un poco impresionado.¿Porque se habia deseperado al ver a aquel chico irse sin besarlo?.

-Craig.- le dijo kyle suavemente.- No se que carajos te pasa, pero me agrada- le dijo tomendolo y dandole otro beso un poco mas pasionado, craig solo correspondio feliz sin importarle nada en ese momento, le gustaba la calidez de los labios del pelirrojo.

-C...Craig... Kyle?- Pregunto una voz desde la puerta. Ambos se separaron y miraron hacia esta, hay estaba Butters mirando perplejo.

-BUTTERS!-Dijo Kyle el cual se habia safado de Craig.

-Que haces aqui coño?, deverias estar comiendo con los demas alla.

-Esque me dio frio y vine por mi poleron- dijo asustado- ya me voi.

-Butters- le llamo craig.- como le digas de esto a alguien eres hombre muerto.

-o..ok-dijo butters ahora mas asustado.

-Y para que lo amenazas si ya todos te vimos todos- Dijo kenny que hiba entrando en ese momento con clyde, cartman, kevin y Stan.

-Que carajos!- dijo kyle.- que mierda!. ¿nos espiaban?.

-No!- dijo kevin.- nosotros veniamos y los vimos por la ventana y nos agachamos para poder verlos sin que se dieran cuenta, y de pronto paso butters y entro ya que ni se fijo de si estaba ocupado o no.

-Oye kyle ¿porque no me dijiste que tu y tucker estaban juntos?.- Stan

-Es porque no estamos juntos- dijo kyle.

-Aun- agrego Clyde.

-Callate clyde- le amenazo craig.

-JA! yo les dije que kyle era mujer!- cartman muy feliz.

-NO SOY MUJER COÑO!.- ya saben quien.

-Y por que te estabas cogiendo con tucker?- dijo cartman. Stan, kevin y kenny se rieron, Clyde, butters y kyle se sonrojaron, y Craig solo agacho la cabeza.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- grito kyle y se le lanzo encima para golpearlo pero kevin lo cogio por enfrente y recibio un puñetazo en el estomago pero lo ignoro y tomo a kyle fuerte de las muñecas para evitar otro golpe.

-Relajate kyle!- le dijo stan- ademas cartman de cierta forma tiene razon, estaban tan inspirados que ...

-Callate Stan- le dijo kenny- eso ya no importa, Clyde mejor llevate a Cartman.

-Bueno- dijo clyde sin mostrar molestias.

-Tranquilo kyle, mejor hablemos- Dijo Stan.

-De acuerdo...-bufo kyle.

-tu tambien craig- le dijo mirando a tucker. el otro asintio silencioso.

-Pero tengo hambre.- le dijo kyle.

-Yo te preparare algo- dijo un amable butters.- a ti tambien craig.

-Yo te acompaño.-le dijo kenny.

-Bien, ahora ¿porque carajos se estaban besando?-dijo stan para comenzar.

-Pues...- dijo kyle pero craig lo interrumpio- porque me gusta y no pienso oir niuna mierda de la que me digas sobre que eso es marica y la wea.

Kyle y Stan se quedaron mirandolo con la boca abierta. Stan pensaba* le gusta, eso es tan...tan...no lo se es raro, al menos lo admite*, y kyle* no le averguenza decir que yo le gusto !*

-Am... OK pero no tienen nada mas?.

-no- dijo kyle- aun nada.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo kenny que traia de la cintura a butters el cual hiba un tanto nervioso.

-Porque exajeran tanto?- dijo tucker-como hay tantas parejas asi en el mudo y nadien les dice nada.

-Porque ellos ya estan juntos- dijo Satn mareado.

-Si- dijeron kenny y butters a la vez.

-Bueno ya no importa- dijo kyle astiado.- Ademas nosotros tendremos nuestro porque.

Siguieron hablando pero de otras cosas mientras craig y kyle comian, pero kevin estaba muy callado.

-Te pasa algo kevin?- pregunto kyle preocupado.

-No nada estoy bien- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras afuera.

-Ese puto kyle!no no no, esa puta kyle!- decia cartman mientras clyde lo miraba sentado a su lado.

-Al menos a el le hicieron caso.- dijo clyde con un puchero.

-Callate clyde!.- grito cartman y clyde solo asintio.-Debo hacer que este viaje sea lo peor para el,

Y tu clyde me vas a ayudar.

-¿Por que yo?.

-Porque desde que empezo esta disputa te has hecho algo asi como mi mejor amigo, asi que me deves ayudar.

-Enserio dices lo del mejor amigo- dijo clyde con alegria en los ojos.

-Si clyde- dijo Cartman medio resignado.

-De acuerdo te ayudare!.

_JA! es cortisimo, fome y ademas no vale nada, u.u_

_si lo se soy una lacra escribiendo pero, es lo mejor que puedo hacer._

_y no se me ocurria nadaaa!_

_u.u_

_luego subire_

_aunqu me estoy desanimando_

_bye._


	5. vamos al baño?

Kyle fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, como vio que todos aun dormian decidio ir a bañarse. Tomo sus cosas de aseo y se fue al baño, hay se quito la ropa y se metio a la ducha, mientras que en la pieza los chicos despertaban.

Primero fue Stan, el cual solo miro hacia arriba para despertar a kyle, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no estaba hay.

-Buscas a tu amiga?- Escucho tras el y se voltio a ver.

-No cartman, ¿porque no dejas de molestar a kyle de una puta vez?, tu sabes que en realidad es un chico.

-No lo deja de hacer porque es un idiota.- Dijo Craig el cual estaba destapado con una pierna sobre la otra en la cama.

-Tu lo defiendes solo por que es tu novio- dijo cartman ofendido por lo de idiota.

-El tiene razon Cartman, a veces pareces idiota por tanta insistencia.- le dijo un recien despertado kenny.

-Y no es mi novio.- agrego Craig.

-Ya callense es muy temprano para que las gallinas cacareen.- dijo token tapandose con una almohada.

-¿Que es eso de novio?- Damien que aun no se enteraba de nada.

-Esque ayer, Craig y Kyle estaban aqui en la pieza dandose un beso.- dijo butters sentado.

-Butters te dije que no abrieras el pico!- le dijo craig enojado.

-Oye no lo trates tan mal, ademas no es mentira.- agrego kenny.

-Baya quien lo diria.- sonrio maliciosos damien, craig solo les levanto el dedo y se coloco una almohada sobre la cabeza.

-Kyle se debe estar bañando.-Stan

-Como lo sabes?- pip.

-Porque siempre hace lo mismo, es el primero en despertar y lo primero que hace es ir a bañarse.

-Ja! que bien, ire a jalarle la cadena.

Todos se quedaron callados viendo como cartman saltaba de su cama y se hiba al baño. A los 15 segundos se escucho un - AAAHHHHH!ME QUEMO!.- a los 3 segundos- GORDO HIJO PUTAAA!. y casi enseguida.-TRAE MI TOALLA DE VUELTA PUTA INFERNAL!. Y luego se vio a cartman entrar con una gran sonrisa y una toalla morada en mano.

-Cartman tu si que no tienes vida.

-Callate Stan! solo escuchalo como grita, jajaj, lo dejare hay todo el dia.

-No cartman, llevale su toalla- le dijo kenny.

-NO!

-Cartman no seas puta- le dijo damien.

-NO!

-Cartman!-le dijo clyde que solo habia escuchado.

-NO!

-CARTMAN!- todos a la vez.

-Ya bueno!- Dijo y salio con cara de resignacion a devolver la toalla, pasaron 20 segundas y se esucho otro-AAAAHHH!-y cartman volvio afirmandose el estomago de la risa.

-Que le hiciste puto?- salto craig, los otros lo miraron sorprendido.

-JAJAJA!, hubieras visto su cara craig, estaba rojo!, muy enojado, jajaja!, yo le abri la cortina y...y...y... LE VI SU SALCHICA JAJAJAJJA!

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por lo que habia hecho. En ese momento Kyle entro con no muy buena cara a la pieza, solo traia la toalla amarrada a la cintura, paso por al lado de cartman y simplemente lo ignoro.

-Jeje...oye kyle ya no te enojes.

-...

-kyle?

-...

- o vamos kyle! no te pongas judio por dios.

-Cartman eres un idiota, que quieres que haga?, tu no deverias estar espiando a la gente cuando se baña.

-Pero kyle!

-Callate gordo!

-Que no me llames gordo! judio de mierda cuanto te odio, eres una chica!

-Y que no era que le habias visto la salchicha?- Dijo kevin que ya estaba despierto desde hace un rato por los gritos de kyle.

-SIII!, jajaj y era enorme jajjajja!.- Todos se quedaron callados nirando a Kyle con cara de asombro mientras que este solo agachaba la cabeza y se ponia rojo.

-gordo hijo de puta- susurro kyle por lo bajo mientras se dirigia a su cama aun solo con la toalla puesta en su cintura. Se hecho en la cama con la cara contra la almohada y bufando.

-Bien me toca- dijo kevin mientras se hiba al baño.

-Oye kyle estas bien?- le dijo Stan

-No!- dijo cartman- que no vez que se quiere cortar las venas!.

-Callate gordo si esta asi de deprimido por tu culpa.!- le dijo kenny.

-Ya callense!- dijo cartman- oye kyle!.

-...

-Vamos kyle!- dijo con deseperacion.- ya si quieres ignorame pero levanta tu puta cara de la almohada.

-...

-Ya llegue- dijo kevin entrando en la pieza.

-Wow tio no tardaste nada- le dijo kenny.

-Si esque la presion es buena y enjuagarse no cuesta nada.- respondio el otro con una sonrisa.- te toca cartman- agrego.

-¿porque debo ser el siguiente?

-Porque si te vas podremos lograr que kyle hable.- dijo de nuevo kevin.

-Si es verdad y por favor demorate.- agrego Token.

-Como los odio- murmuro por lo bajo.

Cuando cartman por fin salio, Craig se puso de pie y se acerco a la cama de kyle, se sento y le poso una mano en la espalda.

-Kyle?- le dijo moviendolo un poco.

-Oigan no se porque pero algo me dice que se esta asfixiando.- dijo damien mirando con la esperanza de que se mueriera.

-Oh! eso es muy malo.- agrego pip y butters que dormia sobre kenny asintio.

-No creo que se este ahogando.- dijo kevin.- yo creo que esta taimado.- De pronto le llego un cojinaso en la cara sorprendiendolo.

-No estoy taimado!- dijo kyle que ya se habia sentado en la cama.-es solo que...

-Que?- dijo Stan dudoso.

-Ese imbecil de cartman y sus comentaios fuera de lugar.

De pronto sono el celular de stan, este contesto y era wendy invitandolo a ir con ella un rato a su cabaña.

-bien chicos, nos vemos mas rato.- dijo sonriente.- kyle no escuches al gordo, tu sabes que es un mentiroso.

-Si dices que es mentiroso, entonces estarias diciendo que kyle lo tiene pequeño.- dijo craig, todos aguantaron una risita ahogada. Kyle se volteo donde craig para golpearlo pero kevin lo sujeto.

-Craig eres un idiota.

-Yo mejor ya me voi- dijo stan y salio de la pieza en el mismo instante que eric entraba.

-Bien y ahora quien va?- dijo cartman.

-Yo- dijo craig levantandose sintiendo la mirada de odio del pelirrojo en su espalda.

-Tranquilo kyle- le decia kenny- es solo para reirse del momento.- miro a butters-¿ y tu porque estas rojo?

-e-esque n-no deverian ha-ablar de esas co-osas.- dijo butters un poco colorado.

-Porque si no es nada de otro mundo.- le dijo kevin que se habia sentado al lado de kyle pasandole un brazo por la espalda.

-En realidad butters se referia al tema del tamaño que lo tiene kyle.- dijo pip que ya lo habia estado hablando con butters. kyle se volvio a sonrojar.

-Oigan y timmy?- dijo kevin cambiando de tema.

-Anoche lo vinieron a buscar- le dijo damien.

-¿Porque?- le dijo cartman.

-Porque roncaba y hice que se empesara a quemar.- sentencio damien.

-¿QUE?, jajajajajja.- girto general, la risa solo es de cartman.

-bueno ya no importa- dijo cartman despues de terminar de reirse, sentandose al lado de clyde que seguia cobijado en la cama.

-Listo- dijo craig entrando a la ieza y sentandose al otro lado de kyle que lo seguia mirando mal.

-Bien ire yo- Dijo kenny.

-Oigan y que mierda haremos hoy?- pregunto kyle mirando a otro lado que no fuera a kyle que lo seguia fulminando.

-Creo que saldremos a el museo de arqueologia.- le dijo kevin sacando el brazo de kyle al notar la mirada asesina que le dedico tucker al notar su brazo.

-Ags! que mierda.- dijo damien parandose y sentandose en la cama de pip que estaba mas cerca.

-Yo lo encuentro interesante.- dijo pip.

-Para ti todo es interesante.

-Oigan y si nos fugamos cuando lleguemos, garrison no se dara cuenta.- dijo Cartman.

-Si se dara cuenta gordo- le reprendio kyle.

-Si idiota nos tiene entre ceja y ceja- dijo kevin.

-Mas bien entre testiculo y testiculo.- dijo Token, los otros lo miraron sorprendido.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo Cartman.

-ay como si no se hubieran fijado en como nos miraba cuando nos bañabamos ayer.- dijo Token.

-Si es verdad.-Dijo damien.- Hay que tener cuidado con ese viejo.

-Ya volvi -dijo kenny.

-Yo y butters vamos a la cocina ya volvemos.- dijo pip saliendo con butters a la cocina para dejar a los nudistas solos XD.

-Bien voy yo.- dijo damien.

-Y desde cuando pip tiene tanta personalidad?-Dijo Cartman curioso.

-Es obio que ahora tendra mas personalidad.- dijo kenny- ademas ya tenemos 16 años, no puede seguir siendo un pollo siempre.

-GAH!- todos miraron a la cama de tweek que se estaba recien despertando y casi le da un infarto al ver a Craig, Eric, Kyle, Kenny y kevin en quedaron asi por 5 minutos hasta que entro Damien tambien solo con la toalla a la cintura.

-GAAAHHH!- volvio a gritar.- yo no quiero estar aqui!.

-¿que pasa tweek?.- Le dijo butters que hiba entrando a la pieza con pip.

-Esta no es mi casa!

-No tweek... es la cabaña.- le dijo Token el cual hiba saliendo de la pieza con una toalla en mano.

-Llamare a mi casa-gah- les dire que no quiero estar aqui.- Se levanto y salio de la pieza en busca del telefono.

-Que le habra pasado?- dijo kyle curioso.

-El es asi.- le dijo Craig.

-Wow para ser una cabaña la ducha esta de lo mejor.- dijo Token entrando despues de 5 minutos.

-Bien Clyde te toca- dijo cartman, pero al ver a craig comprobo que de nuevo se habia dormido.

-Clyde!- dijo evin acercandolo y meciendolo.

-CLYDE!- grito cartman y clyde dio un salto.

-Que pasa!

-Te toca bañarte.- le dijo kyle.

-Am... ok- se levanto tomo su toalla y se fue a bañar.

Mientras tanto con tweek en el sector del telefono.

-si mama- gah- ven-gah...no...gah...los chicos estaban haciendo una orgia en la pieza! gah!, si estoy GAH!, seguro. bien, GAH!., ven pronto.

En la pieza con los chicos y clyde entrando ya bañado. De pronto se asomo el señor garrison

-Chicos...- callo al instante al verlos todos en toalla. Quedo maravillado con el torso desnudo de cada uno, con la blancura y delgadez de kyle, con la perfeccion sin igual de Damien, con los masculinos torsos de craig y Token, con lo bruto de cartman y lo tierno de Clyde.

-Que pasa señor garrison- dijo kyle.

-No na-ada kyle..mejor vistanse para que pasen a desayunar, en dos horas devemos salir de aca.- se fue completamente exitado de esa pieza al ver tanta carne.

-Que raro es.- dijo kenny.- bien butters creo que te toca- dijo mirando a butters que solo lo miro y bajo la mirada para luego tomar su toalla y salir de la pieza al baño.

-Mejor vistamosnos- dijo kyle .

Todos por fin se habian vestido, con cuidado claro de que no se les viera nada, y salieron de la pieza, exepto butters que hiba llegando y pip que se hiba al baño.

Mientras butters se abrochaba el pantalon, entro kenny a buscar su poleron. Butters no se dio cuenta pero kenny se le quedo viendo, esa tierna espalda blanca nada musculosa y ese lindo pelo rubio humedo, se acerco lentamente por detras y le poso una mano en el hombro.

-ahh! kenny,¿que-e ha-aces?- le dijo sonrojado.

-vine por mi poleron, y te vi tan metido en tu pantalon que te toque para comprobar que no estabas nuerto- le dijo kenny bromeando y dedicandole una sonrisita, butters enrojecio y miro hacia abajo.

-Oye butters.- el aludido miro encontrandose con los intensos ojos azules que lo miraban.- ¿porque siempre agachas la mirada?

-Bu-ueno supo-ongo que-e aun sigo-o un poco timido-o.- dijo frotando sus manitas.

-Ja eso es ridiculo- le dijo kenny tomandolo del ombro.- no deves ser asi, y menos con nosotros que somos tus amigos de siempre, ok?.

-si-i.- le dijo butters sonriendole tambien.

Alfin ambos salieron juntos a la mesa, por ultimo llego pip y porfin sirvieron el desayuno.

Ya todos listos en el bus, stan se habia ido con wendy, y a tweek lo fueron a buscar. Craig se sento al lado de kyle.

-Hola kyle- le susurro en el oido y el otro se estremecio.

-Craig, no es necesario que me saludes asi.

-Porque no, no te gusta?

-no, me molesta.

- s claro... y esto te molesta- le dijo y se acerco a besar su cuello- Craig! nos miraran y luego me molestaran a mi.

-Vamos al baño?- le volvio a decir craig, kyle se sonrojo y recordo aquellos besos en el baño, sin siquiera darse cuenta asintio, Craig sonrio y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al baño.

Mientras tanto con butters y kenny.

-mmm...Hueles bien.- le dijo kenny a butters apoyandose en su hombro y loego bajando poniendo su cabeza en las piernas del pequeño rubio el cual solo se sonrojo y comenzo a acariciarle el rostro. Kenny lo miraba atento.

Con damien sentado al lado de pip.

-Pip correte ocupas mucho espacio.- le decia damien empujando a pip contra la ventana.

-Pero damien no te puedo dar mas espacio.- Damien lo miro con odio.

-Quieres que te queme?

-Pero damien... me duele, ya no me empujes.

-Te duele?, eres un marica.

-Ya basta!, me voy!- Dijo poniendose de pie pero damien lo tomo de las caderas y lo volvio a sentar, solo que esta vez mas a su lado.- Damien sueltame!, si tanto te molesta mejor me voy, no quiero problemas en este viaje.

-No, tu te quedas aqui.- y le tomo la mano para que ¨supuestamente¨ no se escapara, Pip lo miro confundido, miro la mano con la que tomo la suya, y le poso su otra mano encima, Damien al sentir el otro contacto lo miro y vio como pip le sonreia tierna y sonrojadamente, el tambien sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo un poco y solo miro hacia otro lado.

Con clyde y Cartman.

-Oye clyde tengo una idea para eliminar a kyle del mundo.

-A si?- dijo sin interes.

-Si! mira, como no desconfia de ti, tu vas en la tarde y ofreces te a todos, el te dira que si porque le encanta el te, entonces tu preparas el te y el te de kyle deve tener veneno para ratas, porque los judios y las ratas son lo mismo, entonces se lo das y cago kyle!¿que te parece?

-Aburrido.

-QUE? pero si es lo mejor que he pensado.

-Cartman porque no hablamos de otra cosa que no sea kyle.

-Que otra cosa puede ser mas interesante que planear la muerte de kyle?

-No lo se, otras cosas, como... tu.

-Yo?, mira clyde yo se que soy muy interesante pero, matar a kyle es una prioridad.

-Ya pareciera que te gustara.-Cratman abrio mucho los ojos y lo miro.

-Clyde, parecieran celos.

-Y si son celos que?- Cartman volvio a abrir los ojos y lo miro con mas sorpresa, entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico en realidad le tenia sentimientos. Solo miro hacia abajo confundido y vio la mano libre del chico ya que la otra la usaba para apoyar su cabeza vagamente, Miro al chico y le tomo la mano, Clyde se volvio a mirar su mano y luego lo miro a el, Cartman solo miraba por la ventana, clyde no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta y sentir como sus mejillas se ponian rosadas.

Mientras en el baño.

Craig ponia con fuerza a kyle contra la pared y se apoderaba de su cuello, kyle respiraba cada vez mas apresurado mientras sentia la lengua de tucker pasar por su cuello. Craig tomo la pierna de kyle y la poso a la altura de su cadera mientras se apegaba aun mas al pelirrojo como si estubiese deseoso de hacerle de todo. Kyle le saco el gorro y tomo el cabello del azabache entre sus manos, Craig sentia cada vez mas deseo por el pelirrojo, mientras que kyle estaba totalmente embalado en los besos y sin importarle nada. Craig comenzo a levantarle el poleron con polera incluida y comenzo a pasar su mano por toda la espalda del pelirrojo, kyle se estremecio, aunque tambien le exitaba sentir las manos del azabache tan traviesas, Craig se despego del beso y le solto la pierna y lo quedo mirando fijo a los ojos verdes que tambien se veian deseosos.

-Kyle...- le dijo casi en susurro abrazandose a el y apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico, kyle tambien lo abrazo

-Craig?- le dijo, el otro se levanto y lo volvio a besar, sabia que el otro le pediria que volvieran afuera, Kyle no tardo en dejarse llevar otra vez, se estaba empezando a embelar de nuevo cuando sintio como craig le tomaba el trasero, se solto rapido empujandolo de el.

-Craig!- Craig lo miro atontado sin comprender.- pe-erdon esque...- Craig lo miro y solo loabrazo, sabia que talvez se habia pasado un poco, kyle le devolvio el abrazo.

Mientras tanto afuera el bus ya se habia detenido. Ya todos estaban abajo.

-Chicos donde estan Craig y kyle?- dijo el señor garrison un poco preocupado.

-Estan en el baño.- dijo Cartman restandole importancia mirando al castaño que estaba parado a su lado mirando a una mariposa que pasaba por hay.

-En el baño?

-Si- le dijo Token.

-Y que hacen hay?.

-Que cree usted- le Dijo Damien haciendo un jesto obseno con la mano.

-OOOHHH!-dijo garrison imaginando cosas - bueno en ese caso tendre que entrar a buscarlos.

Craig y kyle estaban en pleno beso frances cuando de pronto golpearon a la puerta, Kyle se separo de golpe, cogio su polera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se la puso y abrio.

-Si?- dijo como si nada (miente bien).

-Kyle!, tu y craig, ahora, deven bajarse, ya llegamos.

-Ah! ok.

-Los espero aqui afuera.

El señor garrison salio del bus y kyle se volteo donde craig que le estiraba su poleron, kyle se lo recibio y lo miro para hacerle la señal de que devian bajar. Cuando porfin bajaron del bus, notaron de inmediato todas las miradas sobre ellos, tanto de chicas como de chicos.

-Que?- dijo tucker para tratar de disimular.

-No nada.- dijeron todos a la vez, craig alzo una ceja y kyle se fue donde kenny, Stan y cartman que lo habian llamado.

-Bien chicos!- dijo de pronto un hombre robusto que salio del museo.- Mi nombre es Jose y sere su guia. Vengan, siguanme- Les dijo haciendoles señales con la mano, para que entraran por la enorme y hermosa puerta del museo. Todos quedron maravillados, era enorme.

-Bienvenidos al museo de arqueologia ¨El Renacer¨.


	6. juntos y separados

-Este lugar es enorme!- dijo pip.

-siiii!- le respondio Token.

-Mira kyle esa momia!- Dijo stan señalando una momia que habia en una repisa, traia un vestido de esos de lanas viejo de color amarillo.

-Ah si!- dijo jose, el guia.- esa era una princesa inca. Fue encontrada en el mismo machupichu. es muy vieja y muy importante.

-Balla! Recuerdan cuando nosotros llegamos a machupichu?.- dijo Kyle

-Si!.- le respondio Cartman.- Cuando hibamos con craig.- sentencio

Craig los miro y tambien comenzo a recordar.

-Si y no se dejaba de quejar.- dijo kenny. Craig miro hacia otro lado.

-Si, y luego se fue.- Dijo Cartman. Craig seguia mirando a otro lado tratando de hacerse el loco

-Si y lo seguimos.- Dijo Kyle. CRaig lo miro.

-Y asi fue como al final llegamos al verdadero peligro- dijo cartman- justo donde ese viejo idiota que resulto ser un cuy pirata.

-Si y luego craig lanzo rayos laser por los ojos.- dijo Kenny, craig miro y hablo.

-Y es por eso que decidi nunca mas salir con ustedes.- los cuatro chicos lo miraron.

-Ni nosotros contigo.- dijo Kyle- fue muy aburrido.

-Si.- dijo kenny .

-Pero aun asi te comes a kyle.- dijo cartman.

-Callate gordo!- dijo kyle, craig le levanto el dedo.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe gordo.- le dijo craig a cartman amenazante, cartman le miro amenazante y kyle no hallaba donde meterse.

-Oigan chicos- dijo de pronto Kenny.- y los otros?.

Los chicos miraron a donde estaba el grupo y..kenny tenia razon se habian ido y no se veian por ningun lado.

-y Stan?- dijo kyle.

-Se devio haber ido con su noviecita.- le respondio cartman mirando con odio aun a Craig.

-Rayos, stan cada vez se aleja mas- dijo kyle preocupado.- se terminara olvidando totalmente de nosotros.

-Talvez tambien se esta dando cuenta de que ustedes solo causan problemas.- dijo craig mirando por los pasillo y escuchando por si encontraba algo que le indicara el camino.

-Nosotros no causamos problemas!- dijo kyle- los problemas llegan solos, nadien busca los problemas, solo aparecen.

-Si, ademas hay que admitir que son divertidos!- dijo kenny.

-Especialmente cuando afectan a kyle!- dijo cartman.

-Callate gordo!, mejor busquemos a los demas.- Hiban a comenzar a caminar cuando escucharon una voz muy familiar por detras.

-Chicos esperen!- dijo clyde que hiba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Clyde?, que haces aqui?- le dijo kyle volteandose a ver al chico que tomaba aire agarrado de sus rodillas.

-Yo fui al baño, y cuando sali ya no habia nadien, he estado caminando y recorriendo todo el museo, pero solo los encontre a ustedes.

Los niños se miraron pensativos.

-Todo el museo.- dijo craig.- y donde se metieron entonces?

-No creo que se aigan ido- dijo kenny.- llegamos recien.

-Si es verdad, y...¿buscaste en el segundo piso?.- le dijo kyle.

-Si!- dijo clyde y todos se pusieron a pensar, hasta que otra voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Clyde!- dijo butters nervioso.- te fu-u-i-iste y-y no-o me esperaste!.

-Ah perdon, esque no te vi y pense que te habias ido.

-¿hay algun otro que los alla acompañado al baño?- dijo craig al ver a butters.

-No solo nosotros dos.- le afirmo clyde.

-Bien y ahora supongo que a buscar a los demas.-dijo cartman.- ya se!, separemosnos.

-Separarse?, como?- dijo kyle.

-Pues en pareja.- dijo cartman mirandolo y diciendo idiota con su mirada.-Porque asi uno busca en el subterraneo, otro aca y los otros arriba, y el que los encuentre primero llama a los otras por celular.

-el gordo tiene razon.- le dijo craig.- bien kyle vamos arriba.

-¿Porque tu con kyle?-dijo cartman.- oh perdon, habia olvidado que eran novios.- dijo mirando a kyle para que se enfadara.

-Si es mi novi ahora permiso que quiero encontrar al grupo.- dijo como si nada y se fue tomando a kyle de la mano y dejando a los otros cuatro chicos atras con la boca abierta.

-Bueno... Clyde tu vendras conmigo supongo?-Dijo cartman mirando al castaño el cual asintio en silencio y feliz.

-Entonces yo y butters revisaremos abajo!- dijo kenny tomando a butters de los hombros y llevandolo a las escaleras.

Mientras con kyle y craig.

-Oye craig.- craig lo miro directo a los ojos.- ¿porque dijiste eso?

-Que cosa?.

-Lo del... tu ya sabes...yo no soy...

-Mi novio. Mmm... Supongo que no- dijo craig mirando hacia otro lado.- aun no- murmuro para si.

-Y porque lo dijiste?

-Kyle- le dijo mirandolo directo a los ojos y tomandoe las manos.- y no te gustaria serlo?- kyle quedo helado, por dentro brincaba de felicidad.

-Enserio?- dijo dudoso, craig asintio mientras se acercaba un poco mas a su rostro.- si!, si me gustaria craig.- dijo feliz y con entusiasmo, el otro le sonrio de forma muy tierna, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Bueno mejor sigamos buscando- dijo craig a kyle, kyle asintio, pero antes lo tomo y le dio otro pequeño beso en la mejilla, el otro se sonrojo y lo tomo para empezar a caminar.

Minetras con kenny y butters.

-Donde podran estar?- decia kenny mirando por todos lados mientras caminaban.

-no-o lo se-e, y si ya-a se fueron.

-No creo, llegamos recien. Oye butters ¿porque tartamudeas tanto?.

-no-o lo se, supongo que asi soy yo.- kenny lo miro y le sonrio.

-Pero deve haber alguna razon.

-Supongo que deve ser po-or que... me da-a miedo que este diciendo algo-o e-estupido.- dijo agachando la mirada, demostrando inseguridad. A kenny eso le provoca ternura y se acerco para abrazarlo, butters se sonrojo mientras sentia el pecho del chico en su rostro y su mano en su mejilla.

-No seas tonto, tu no dices cosas estupidas, ademas estas conmigo,¿ que te podria decir yo?- le dijo separandolo un poco para mirar a los ojs grisaceos de butters.

-Yo-o, emmm... no-ose.- le dijo nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Butters.- el otro se sobresalto.- eres tan tierno,¿ no me estaras provocando cierto?- le dijo jugueton y seductor.

-que!... no kenny yo no...- kenny solo lo abrazo mas ha el y solto una risita divertida.

-Tranquilo solo bromeaba.- le dijo de nuevo mirandolo, pero esta vez su mirada se desvio a los labios del chico, butters se sintio un poco nervioso al notar la mirada de kenny hay y sin darse cuenta paso su lengua, de puros nervios, por sus labios, kenny tambien lo imito de forma involuntaria, se comenzo a acercar lentamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos, a butters le palpitaba el corazon al mil porciento y poso sus manos en los hombros de kenny.

Ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, sus respiraciones chocaban, kenny tomo el rostro de butters entre sus manos y apego ambos labios.

Mientras con Cartman y Clyde.

-Oye eric, y si no los encontramos nunca mas?- dijo clyde de froma infantil y asustada, cartman lo miro.

-No seas tonto, ademas si no los encontramos no tendremos otra que caminar hasta las cabañas.

-Los dos?

-No clyde, tu, yo, santa claus, el conejo de pascua, dios y moises.

-Que?

-No seas tonto! obiamente que tu y yo!, y dudo que sea asi.-Dijo bruscamente, Clyde bajo la mirada apenado.

-Perdon.. yo... solo preguntaba.- Sintio como eric lo tomaba de la mano, alzo la mirada y este lo miraba.

-Y yo solo te contestaba- le dijo sonriendo.- no seas lloron- le dijo un poco mas jugueton.- ven vamos antes de que sea la hora de bandonar el museo.- Clyde lo miro y sin previo aviso lo abrazo, cartman abrio los ojos y lo miro espectante, clyde levanto la vista sonrojado, y al ver a cartman mirarlo asi sintio un poco de miedo, sabia que ese habia sido un ataque tonto.

-Perdon eric!, esque yo...- Se quedo callado al sentir como eric cartman tambien correspondia asu abrazo, luego lo solto y le paso una mano por el hombro para que comenzaran a caminar.

-No importa- dijo cartman- Es solo que los chicos no son asi, al parecer tu eres mas delicado y cariñoso.- dijo, Clyde se sintio enrojecer un poco, pero no le molesto el comentario.

Con butters y kenny.

-Kenny!- exclamo butters al ver al chico que ya se habia separado de ese pequeño beso que no fue mas que una dulce union de labios.

-Baya butters- dijo kenny sin soltar aun el rostro del chico y mirandolo a los ojos.- tu si que tienes labios suaves.

-Kenny...yo- butters estaba mas que nervioso, era la primera vez que le daban un beso a el, en una ocaion le dio uno a una chica, pero el le pago, esta vez no, kenny le habia dado un beso.- No se que decirte!.

-Que importa- sonrio kenny.- enserio que tienes labios suaves.- dijo y se volvio a acercar a ellos, butters cerro los ojos, y como no sabia que hacer, solo tendio a poner sus brazos tras el cuello de kenny y dejando que este esta vez se apoderara un poco mas, entre abriendo sus labios y dejando que su legua entrara. Cuando el beso termino, kenny lo volvio a mirar, pero esta vez era una mirada distinta, ese beso lo dejo bastante mareado, Habia besado muchas chicas en su vida, pero era la primera vez que besaba a un chico y resultaba que habia encontrado que era el mejor beso que habia dado hasta el momento. Butters por su parte estaba nervioso y no dejaba de tiritar, se habia besado con kenny!, y ahora este lo miraba a los ojos.

-Me-ejor siguamos bu-uscando.- dijo butters, kenny asintio en silencio y se dejo llevar por el rubio mas pequeño, aun metido en sus pensamientos, ese beso realmente le habia gustado, y mucho.

Mientras kyle y Craig.

-No los veo- dijo kyle con cara de amargado.

-Yo tampoco- craig igual que kyle.

-Que haremos?- dijo kyle con desesperacion, craig lo miro y penso un momento.

-¿Y si nos vamos a la cabaña?- kyle lo miro,penso un momento * si nos vamos luego nos retaran por volver solos, pero si nos quedamos buscando no los encontraremos nunca, Craig esta muy bueno, no! espera eso no!... emmm... creo que mejor nos vamos, pero seran muchos lios y no nos conocemos el camino,pero asi pasare mas rato a solas con craig, no espera eso tampoco...si creo que tiene razon* levanto su mirada para mirar a su ahora novio y sus pensamientos se apoderaron de el *mmm...esta realmnte muy sexy, ese cuerpecito y esa fachada de niño malo, ademas de su fuerza, y esa cara tan sexy, esos labios tan suaves y esa lengua tan sensual, y su mirada tan penetrante...penetrante...ese cuerpo... oh dios...como sera en la cama?...oh dios mio craig!... si asi craig .. como me exitan sus besos... y esas manos tocandome...* siguio imaginando cosas cada vez mas morbosas mientras sus mejillas se ponian de un color carmesi y de sus labios comenzaba a salir un hilillo de baba.

-Kyle estas babeando!- le dijo craig el cual se habia dado cuenta de que no solo no le despegaba la mirada, sino que tambien se ponia rojo y ademas...¡babeaba!.

-Ah!... no, yo... si creo que mejor llamemos a los chicos y nos vamos- dijo tratando d pasar el incidente.

-En que pensabas?

-En nada!- Craig sonrio y se acerco a el para tomarlo de la cintura y luego susurrarle al oido- Se lo que quieres, kyle... pero tampoco seas tan obio.- kyle sintio enrojecer por completo, craig se haia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.- por que o si no...nadien te asegura que no me aprovechare de la situacion.- Ahora si que kyle estaba rojo, su mente se puso a imaginar cosas que nunca creyo capaz de imaginar.

-Craig!, no seas idiota!.

-Porque, si solo digo la verdad!, tu mirada te delata.

-¿Que dices?- dijo kyle confuso.

-Vamos kyle, primero me miras a los ojos, luego bajas tu mirada a mi paquete y te pones rojo, despues se te cae la baba.- ambos comenzaron a procesar esa informacion, igual de sorprendidos.- Baya kyle no crei que fueras capaz de pensar esas cosas- dijo craig sorprendido ya que no habia procesado bien los hechos antes.

-Ni yo...- dijo kyle igual de sorprendido.-Bueno mejor llamemos a los chicos y digamosle que nos juntemos afuera.

-Si.

Kyle saco su celular y llamo a kenny.

-Halo?- dijo kenny- que pasa kyle. Mmmbueno... ¿estas seguro?...de acuerdo, bye.-Colgo y de inmediato miro a butters.

-Que pasa?- dijo butters dudoso.

-Nos iremos solos, ven vamos, nos encontramos afuera- le estiro una mano, butters lo miro y se la tomo, kenny sonrio y se la entrelazo y ambos salieron corriendo por las escaleras a la salida.

-Bien ya le avise a kenny y butters- dijo y sintio como craig lo abrazaba por la cinturapor detras.- llamare a cartman

-Que quieres judio?- dijo cartman- que?, esta bien.- y colgo.-Ven clyde vamos.

Cogio a clyde de la mano y se lo llevo.

-Listo!- dijo kyle y sentia como craig se apegaba mas a el por detras.- Craig, ¿que haces?- dijo kyle mirando hacia atras el rostro de craig.

-me gusta tu aroma.- dijo con cara de enamorado.

Ya cuando estaban los seis chicos afuera.

-Y ahora- dijo Clyde con cara pensante.

-Yo digo que es por aca- dijo cartman señalando por una calle.

-No gordo, primero busquemos el bus para comprobar si siguen aqui o se fueron.- dijo kyle.

- pero kyle...el bus ya se fue, recuerda que siempre se van y luego vuelven.- dijo butters..

-Si judio!..jeje lo sabia, los judios no tienen sentido comun.

-Callate gordo!.

-Y que hacemos entonces?- pregunto kenny aburrido- no pienso esperar aqui afuera las dos horas que dura este puto paseo por el museo.

-Y si vamos a caminar por hay.-Dijo clyde

-Pero nos meteremos en lios.- dijo butters asustado.

-A mi me parece bien.- dijo kyle.

-a mi tambien- asintio kenny.

-A mi igual.- dijo cartman.

-Ustedes siempre buscando los problemas.- dijo tucker mirando el piso.

-Vamos- le dijo kyle mirandolo.- o cierto lo olvidaba, a craig no legustan las aventuras- dijo con intencion de molestarlo, Craig lo miro con cara de amargado.

-Si me gustan las aventuras-se defendio.-lo que no me gusta son las aventuras con ustedes.

-cobarde.-le dijo cartman- no se lo que le vio un judio aventurero a un cobarde como craig.

-No soy un cobarde gordo!-dijo craig molesto.-solo que me gusta mantener el control de las cosas en mis manos, y con ustedes se salen de mis cabales.

-Uuuyy! cabales!-le molesto cartman.- desde cuando eres tan culto?

-Eres idiota gordo!- le dijo kyle.- el unico que no presta atencion en clases eres tu, al menos craig pone atencion y es culto, no como tu!

-judio!

-Chicos mejor caminemos o estaremos aqui parados todo el dia.- dijo kenny que ya se habia aburrido de la estupida pelea.

-no-o lo se...y si nos raptan!- dijo butters asustado.

-Si y luego nos violan.- dijo Clyde sarcastico.

-OH NO!... no quiero que me violen!- dijo butters mas asustado.

-Nadien te va a violar butters.- dijo kenny, todos asintieron.- exepto yo.- todos asintieron.

-aaahh! no quiero que kenny me viole.- dijo butters rojo

-No te va a violar butters!- dijo kyle astiado por lo inocente que podia ser butters,- a mi me lo estuvo diciendo todo el año pasado y nunca paso nada. Y a stan el ante pasado, y cartman el ante ante pasado, y a tweek el ante ante ante pasado, y a...

-Ya callate kyle!, esas veces eran de bromas!- dijo kenny.

-entonces ahora es enserio?- dijo craig.

-Si!- penso un momento- no espera...repites la pregunta?

-Ja!- rio cartman- kenny se quiere tirar a butters.

-Oh no-dijo butters asustado- que devo hacer?

-Con que?- dijo craig.

-Con ke-enny,¿devo dejar que me viole o que no me viole?- Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

-Podemos cambiar el tema?- dijo kyle aburrido e incomodo.

-Porque kyle?- le molesto cartman- esque es por que sabes que algun dia a ti tambien te violara craig?

-Callate gordo culon!- grito. Tomo aire- Eres un hijo de puta cartman!.

-Y tu un judio baboso!

-Maldito antisemita!

-Madito semita!

Kyle se enfurecio y se lanzo sobre cartman a golpearlo, cartman lo tomo del cuello de su poleron y se lo jalaba, kyle le arranco el gorro y le tiraba el pelo. De pronto ambos se detuvieron, se pusieron de pie uno en frente del otro.

-Bien dejen de pelear- dijo Craig, los demas asintieron.

Kyle lo miro, miro a cartman, se saco su poleron y se arremango su polera, cartman lo imito.

-Kyle!- le dijo craig, kyle lo miro y le cerro un ojo mientras le sonreia.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar, se fulminaron con la mirada, y entonces se volvieron a atacar. Cartman logro botar a kyle y callo sobre el mientras le sostenia una mano en el suelo con la otra le levanta la polera y le metia el dedo en el ombligo.

-AH!- chillo kyle- no cartman, jajaj, idiota, jajaja paaa-aara jajaja, ya basta!- Dijo dandole un rodillazo en los testiculos, a cartman le dolio tanto que se callo de cara sobre el pecho de kyle, este aprovecho para dar vuelta la situacion y le dio un golpe justo en la boca, pero cartman lo vio venir y aprovecho para moderle la mano, kyle pego un grito y con la otra mano le jalaba el pelo. Mientras tanto, kenny y craig daban animo a kyle, y clyde con butters a cartman, pero se callaron de golpe al ver que cartman lograba levantarse y aun sentado en el suelo y peleando con kyle, kyle quedaba sentado de horcajadas sobre el, cartman le jalaba tanto la polera que se la rompio dejando parte de su torso al descubierto y kyle le arranco la de el al ver que el otro habia roto la suya, Clyde y craig estaban ardiendo por dentro. Cartman volvio a tomar el control poniendose sobre kyle, lo cual fue peor aun para clyde y craig ya que kyle quedo a horacajadas bajo de cartman, craig sintio como las ganas de meterse en la pelea y tomar el lugar de cartman se apoderaba de el, mientras clyde queria el de kyle. Kyle volvio a golpearlo como antes pero lo hiso mal y le pego en el trasero haciendo que cartman cayera de cara sobre el, haciendo que accidentalmente fuera un beso. Clyde grito y craig quedo frio, kenny se apresuro y saco a cartman de sobre kyle.

-Idiota!- le dijo kenny cartman.

-El me empujo!- se defendio cartman rojo a mas no poder.

-Eres tan idiota que hasta caes mal!- le dijo kyle igual de rojo, aun tirado en el suelo.

-Ay dios, e-estan bien?- le dijo butters.

-No! no estoy bien, acabo de besar a un judio- dijo cartman molesto limpiandose la boca, aunque no habia sido tan desagradable ya que kyle tenia labios suaves, aun asi a el le daba asco.

-y tu crees que yo estoy muy bien- dijo kyle igual.- esto es muy traumante.

Clyde ayudo a cartman a limpiarse un poco y kyle se acerco donde craig, mientras kenny y butters caminaban delante de ellos conversando de cosas sin mucha importancia.

-Craig?- dijo kyle ya que craig no le hablaba ni miraba.

-Ahora lo unico que quiero es matarlo- dijo craig, kyle lo miro.- alguien como el no merece probar tu boca que por cierto es mia y mucho menos rechazarla asi luego.

-Craig, eso ya no importa, ya paso.

-Cartman!- grito craig, cartman lo miro y kyle se sobresalto.-para la rpoxima que molestes a MI kyle, te ira mal, oiste?.

-Tu kyle?- dijo cartman dudoso.

-Si porque ahora estamos juntos, y si lo vuelves a molestar, te lo juro que yo mismo te mato.- todos quedaron perplejos mirando, aunque ya se veia venir.

-Ven kyle!- dijo craig tomando a kyle de la manoy llevandoselo hacia otro lado.- dejemos a este idiota solo.- Kyle solo lo siguio sin alegar.

Ja jodanse, si quieren irse que se ballan- dijo cartman picado.-Ven clyde, vamonos.- dijo tambien tomando a craig de la muñeca y llevandoselo por otro camino.

-E-esperen.- dijo butters.

-No butters, ven, vamos con craig y kyle.- le dijo kenny.

-Pero y ellos?

.-Que se pierdan solos- dijo kenny caminando hacia la direccion de craig y kyle, butters le siguio.

Despues de un rato, estaban los cuatro chicos sentados bajo un arbol en un parque.

-Donde estaremos?- dijo kyle.

-En un parque.- dijo kenny.

-Si lo se, pero que tan lejos del museo, o de la cabaña.

-Stan sigue sin contestar?- dijo kenny a kyle.

-Si, tiene el movil apagado.

-Que importa, total tarde o temprano nos encontraran.- dijo craig.

-E-eso e-es pero.- dijo butters nervioso.- si lo haran- dijo craig.

Mientras con cartman y clyde que estaban sentados sobre un roquerio en la playa, la cual por cierto estaba vacia ya que era una de esas playas no aptas para el baño.

-Que tranquilo es aqui.- dijo clyde a cartman.

-Si, espero que los otros se esten pudriendo.

-No seas asi- dijo clyde mirando con ternura a cartman, este lo miro para alegar pero se le quedo viendo y decidio guardar silencio.

-Clyde.- dijo por fin cartman,- ¿porque me has acompañado durante este viaje?.

-No te gusta que te acompañe- dijo el otro con un pucherito.

-No no es eso, es solo que me parece raro que un rato seas mi enemigo casi, y al otro estes acompañandome.

-Pues...- a clyde se le helo la sangre, a le gustaba cartman, pero decircelo seria muy peligroso, ademas no sabia y ademas de antisemita, rascista, nazi y otras cosas mas era tambien homofobico.- Es que me caes muy bien.- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Mientes- dijo secamente cartman.

-Pero esque si te lo dijera no lo entenderias.

-Yo te gusto, ¿cierto?-Clyde se congelo, y solo asintio con la cabeza mientras se ponia colorado.- je, lo sabia.

-Yo... tu me gustas mucho eric, desde que somos niños, y no sabia como decirtelo, era muy vergonzoso.

Cartman lo miro, le tomo la mano, clyde tambien lo miro, cartman le empezo ha hacer cariño en el rostro mientras se acercaba a el, clyde solo atino a acercarse el tambien, de pronto se dio cuenta de que cartman se le habia acercado a su oido.

-pero yo no soy gay- le susurro, Clyde quedo con la sangre congelada y simplemente se sentia estupido, se sentia demasiado mal. Salio de su trance cuando cartman le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un dulce y suave beso, fue uno de esos que solo se unen los labios, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso; se separo mirando directo a los ojos a clyde y veia como este se sonrojaba al instante.- Aunque tu igual me atraes clyde.- le dijo finalmente cartman a clyde el cual solo atino a lanzarse a besarlo de nuevo.

Mientras en el patio del museo.

-Bien chicos, ahora entremos para conocer el museo- Decia Jose a los chicos despues de mostrarle los fosile que tenian afuera al aire libre.

-Donde estaran kenny, butters, Clyde, Cartman, Kyle y craig?- decia pip a damien que hiba a su lado.

-Talvez se fueron a hacer una orgia por hay.- dijo damien con toda libertad.

-Damien es enserio, desde que llegamos lo primero que hicieron fue perderse!

-Dejalos, ellos se lo buscaron.- dijo damien de nuevo de forma desinteresada.

-Los ire a buscar- dijo de pronto Stan que los habia oido hablar.

-Pero iras solo?

-Si, saldre, no creo que garrison se de cuenta, ni wendy, esta con las chicas.- Y dicho esto se comenzo a alejar de a poco. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera tomo su celular y llamo a kyle.

Con kyle.

- oh dios es stan!...halo?. Stan!, si, con kenny craig y butters. No cartman y clyde nose adonde mierda se fueron, esque es una larga historia, no lo se, en un parque, ¿y cual era el camino al museo?, ah ok, mmm...no en realidad no entendi, Ya te dije que en un parque!. Ok, adios.

-Que te dijo?.- pregunto kenny ansioso, tucker y butters no le despegaban la vista.

-Dice que no tiene puta idea de como encontrarnos, que somos unos idiotas, y que tartara de averiguar preguntandole a otras personas como llega aqui.

-Oh no! estaremos aqui todo el dia.- dijo butters asustado.

-No butters- dijo craig aburrido del poco coraje del chico- solo hasta un rato mas, Satn en inteligente.

De pronto se acerco un perro que estaba levantando la pata en la pierna de Craig.

-Sal de aqui inmundo animal!- dijo craig molesto dandole un patada al perro, el cual tenia a su dueña atras la cual era una pequeña nila de cinco años que fue a reclamarle.

-Oye tu brabucon!_ le dijo la pequeña- ¿quien te crees que eres para patear a mi perito?.

-Tu perrito me hiba a mear la pierna niñata.

-Niñata tu abuela hijo de puta.

-Callate maldita enana malcriada- dijo levantandole el dedo.

-Esperate nomas!- le amenazo la niña devolviendole el mismo gesto mientras se hiba.

-Me recuerda a mi hermana- dijo craig acomodandose de nuevo en el arbol en el que estaban apoyados.

Pasaron cinco minutos.

-HEY USTEDES!- Se hoyo una ronca voz gritar, los cuatro chicos miraron y vieron un monton de hombres con palos y fierros en las manos.

-eh...si?- dijo kyle sin comprender.

-Son ellos hijita?- dijo el mismo hombre que habia gritado antes, un tipo grande y forzudo como todos los que lo acompañaban.

-Si papi son ellos, me insultaron y luego golpearon a mi perrito Spike- dijo la niña con la que habia peleado craig hace un rato atras, los chicos quedaron con los ojos abiertos sin saber bien que decir o hacer.

-Con que les gusta molestar a los mas pequeños, eh brabucones?- dijo otro hombre.

-No!...eh, hay una explicacion logica para todo esto...- decia kenny nervioso pero craig lo interrumpio.

-Esa peste enana y su perro me atacaron primero, es una hija de pu...- kyle le tapo la boca a craig antes de que terminara la frase y hablo.- Lo que pasa esque nosotros estabamos aca y entonces el perro vino a molestar y nosotros lo corrimos y ella vino y nos empezo a decir cosas y...- Fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres mas jovenes.- Callate! sexy y violable pelirrojo!...- a kyle se le abrieron los ojos de sobremanera y entonces se pico.

-Ah quien mierda te crees que llamas violable maldito infeliz con retraso mental?- dijo kyle, esta vez fueron los hombres los que se quedaron perplejos, pero claro no se quedarian asi, comenzaron a correr hacia los chicos con furia y gritando, los chicos se pusieron de pie de forma sorprendentemente rapida y comenzaron a correr hacia el lado contrario sin nisiquiera saber a donde hiban.

Mientras con stan.

-Mmm...veamos, como sabre donde estan?- de pronto hoyo el ruido de los gritos de furia los hombres.- creo que ya se como...- dijo dirigiendose adonde se escuhchaban los gritos.

Con clyde y cartman.

Clyde se sentia como en el cielo al tener a eric de esa forma. Asi sobre el, mientras lo besaba, lo saboreaba, y lo mejor esque estaban solos, sin nadien que los viera y los interrumpiera, eso si era genial. Cartman se separo y miro a clyde disgustado.

-Mierda clyde!- exclamo en tono un poco molesto, clyde solo lo miraba.- ahora estoy a mil!, todo grasias a ti.-Clyde de inmediato se puso rojo, no sabia que contestar, ¿cartman se habia exitado con sus besos?.- supongo que no me queda mas opcion que hacerlo contigo...¿no crees clyde?.

-Yo...cartman- clyde no podia hablar, y menos despues de todo lo que le habia dicho ¿realmente lo decia?¿realmente queria tener sexo?.- supongo...-dijo porfin.

-Jeje- rio cartman y le dio otro beso- pero en otro momento, este lugar es muy arenoso- dijo, clyde miraba, cartman lo miro directo a los ojos y se puso de pie, le extendio la mano a clyde para ayudarlo.

-Ven vamos a buscar al otro monton de mierdas- dijo.

-Cartman...- dijo clyde, este lo miro.- no quiero que me usen.- cartman abrio un poco los ojos y entonces rio.

-Y por que eso?- clyde respondio al instante.- aunque me gustas, se como eres, y que te cuesta expresar cariño, solo que no quiero que te aproveches de esta situacion y abuses de lo que yo siento.

-No lo hare lloron!- dijo cartman molesto.- tu crees que no he madurado nada, pero para que sepas en este tipo de temas soy muy distinto y maduro, y odio que duden sobre eso.

-O-ok...- dijo clyde sorprendido por el tono que uso, pero al fin y al cabo, sono muy sincero, eso lo reconforto y se puso feliz. De pronto olleron el barullo de hombres.

-¿que es eso?- dijo clyde asustado.

-Los idiotas de mis amigos, eso es seguro.

Los chicos se habian topado con stan el cual ahora tambien corria por su vida. Kyle en un momento casi se tropiesa pero craig que estaba cerca lo sujeto de la cintura y siguieron corriendo, kenny llebava abutters en la espalda ya que este se habia caido y se habia torcido el pie, ahora stan hiba corriendo de la mano de craig ya que este era mas rapido y le daba mas impulso, kyle pronto llego mas adelante que el resto ya que era tambien el mas rapido de la clase, el problema es que se dirigieron hasta un callejon sin salida, por suerte habian un monton de cajas apiladas, y como todos eran bastante ajiles lograron subir por ellas con rapidez y saltar hacia el otro lado, se quedaron un rato mirando hacia arriba de la pared una vez que ya todos habian saltado.

-Creo que se quedaran hay...- dijo kenny jadeando de cansancio, y tenia razon, algunos hombres se asomaron pero no se atrevian a saltar desde esa altura.

-Uf que bien- dijo kyle cansado tambien.

-Para la proxima craig asegurate de ser mas amable.- dijo kenny mirando a craig, casi de inmediato miro a kyle.- y tu kyle, para la otra aste el loco y finje no escuchar comentarios.

-Pero me dijo pelirrojo violable!- dijo kyle enfadado.

-Y eso es lo que eres- se escucho una voz muy familiar por detras, se voltearon y hay estab cartman con clyde.

-Y ustedes?- dijo stan dudoso.

-Por hay...- dijo clyde tratando de evadir el tema.

-Bueno ahora la cosa es ¿como llegamos al museo de nuevo?- dijo butters dudativo.

-Oye no tartamudeaste!- le celebro kenny.

-Ese no es el tema pendejo- le dijo craig.- que mierda, claro esto me pasa por seguirlos.

-Ya te estas quejando de nuevo!.- le replico kyle.

-Me quejo y que?- le dijo craig molesto, kyle y los otros lo miraron consternado.- no me deveria acercar a ustedes, solo son una bola de problemas, todos y cada uno de ustedes.- dijo apuntandolos a todos, incluso a kyle,haciendo que lo mirara mal y luego se diera la vuelta para acercarse a stan y dejar al quejico solo.- y tu no te escapes que tambien estas incluido.

-Callate craig- dijo kyle molesto- con eso ya me dejaste claro .

-solo son...- se callo al ser interrumpido por cartman-¡aislamiento a craig!- y dicho esto todos dieron tres pasos atras de craig dejandolo solo al medio de los chicos.

-No sean pendejos, ven kyle...- dijo tomando a kyle de la mano y llevandolo a empujones a otro sector, cerca de los otros claro, para poder hablarle.

-Ya kyle no seas tan delicado...me cargan las florecitas- dijo craig, kyle se molesto y hizo ademan de darle un puñetazo, pero craig lo esquivo y sujeto su mano.- oye que te pasa?

-A mi nadien me llama asi!...ya se que con eso insinuaste que piensas que soy un marica!- dijo kyle bastante molesto.

-Pero si eres un marica...ademas, te metes en problemas y luego dejas que los demas lo solucionen por ti...

-Callate craig!...eso no es verdad!

-Enserio kyle...pareces una nena.

-Callate cartman!

-...¡Me dijiste cartman!- cartman ollo el grito de craig y miro.

-Si!, a veces eres tan puto como el!

-Oigan a mi no me metan!-se defendio cartman que por primera vez no hacia nada malo.

-Yo no soy como el! Sabes kyle me aburres con tus berrinches, tu tambien eres muy quejico!

-Tu lo eres mas que yo!

-Sabes?, me aburri, di lo que quieras, para mi ya no existes.- Dicho esto se fue a sentar apoandose sobre una muralla en el suelo, kyle quedo dolido, esa palabra *para mi ya no existes*, se le repetia como un puto deja vu una y otra vez.

-Pues para mi tampoco eras tan importante- susurro, solo stan lo oyo, agacho la cabeza y se fue donde butters kenny y cartman seguido por stan. Clyde se fue a sentar con craig.

-Baya amigo, esa si que fue una pelea estupida.- le dijo clyde.

-Kyle es igual que todo el grupito ese, y yo que pense que era distinto.

-Pero craig...tu sabes como es, lo conocemos desde el jardin, ¿como pretendias que fuera distinto si siempre supiste cual era su personalidad?

-Pero pense que talvez... tienes razon.

-Lo ves?, ademas si es asi que?, todos somos distintos.

-Si lo se...pero yo la cage, no me hablara mas, despues de lo que dije.

-Si te quiere te escuchara y talvez te perdone.

-Pero clyde, recien en el museo le pedi que fuera mi novio y ahora esto, duramos apenas una hora

-Yo... ay amigo no se que decir.

En ese momento el bus se detuvo frente a ellos, la puerta se abrio y se bajo el señor garrison molesto

-Ustedes!. ¿que pretenden?¿que me de un ataque?... suban, sus cosas estan dentro, se iran al castigo!

-Al castigo?- dijo kyle poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, craig paso por su lado para subirse al bus sin ponerle mucha atencion a lo del castigo.

-Si joven! al castigo, sube arriba les explico.

Ya en el bus, el señor garrison les explico.

-Sus compañeros estan en la cabaña, ellos me ayudaron a arreglar sus cosas. Ustedes se escaparon y eso es una falta mayor, por lo que deven ser llevados al campamento de aislamiento durante el resto de viaje.

-Y como es?.- dijo kyle asustado imaginandose un lugar horrible.

-Es tranquilo, tiene una piscina, la cocina, alimentos, todo lo nesesario.

-Pero eso es espectacular!- dijo cartman feliz.

-Si lose, nisiquiera se por que es el castigo.

Ya una vez que llegaron, se bajaron y procedieron a entrar de inmediato.


	7. creo que me gustas

-Baya!, este es el mejor castigo de mi vida- dijo kyle feliz al ver la cabaña.

-Si!- le apoyo clyde.

-Y dime craig,¿sigues pensando que estar con nosotros es una mierda?- dijo cartman tratando de molestar a craig, este solo le levanto el dedo.

-¿ y que hacemos?- dijo kyle- aun es temprano, recien seran las siete!.

-Veamos una pelicula?- propuso butters.

-a mi me parece bien- dijo kenny.

-A mi igual!- dijo clyde.

-Si eso estara bien.- Stan.

-Ok...-cartman.

-a mi me da igual- dijo craig.

-Yo me ire a bañar.- dijo kyle, todos lo miraron, incluso craig.

-¿ no veras la pelicula?- le pregunto stan.

-quizas luego, ahora enserio nesecito una ducha. Cartman me arrastro por el suelo ¬¬- dijo mirando a cartman.

-Ok amigo.- le dijo stan. Kyle se hiba a ir pero antes de voltearse le dio una mirada rapida a craig, este tambien lo miraba, al ver eso esquivo rapido y se fue.

-Yo ire a fumar a otra parte. No vere la pelicula- dijo craig, los cuatro chicos que quedaban se miraron.

Mientras kyle estaba en la ducha, pensaba en lo que habia pasado en el dia, comenzo con craig, termino con el, y fue todo muy rapido. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mimetizandose con el resto de agua que caia por su cuerpo al recordar las palabras de craig * para mi ya no existes*, eso realmente le dolio, le hubiera gustado nunca haberse enganchado de el, devia admitir que le atraia de antes pero, ahora realmente le gustaba. Sentia el agua caer por su cuerpo, pero para el eran como pequeñas caricias, se sento en la ducha y no pudo evitar llorar, sollozaba solo hay, donde nadien lo escuchaba, los otros tenian el volumen de la pelicula muy alto, y a craig seguramente no le importaria mucho verlo asi. Siguio hay, sollozando lastimosamente, desde su rincon en la ducha.

Mientras craig afuera se encendia el cigarro, parado al lado de la piscina mientras pensaba en lo que le habia dicho a kyle hoy, de pronto hoyo los sollozos salir de la ventana que era del baño, se acerco y de inmediato comprobo que se trataba de kyle, sintio su corazon aprisionado y siendo presionado, se sintio horrible, sabia que era por lo que le habia dicho, en ese momento sintio ganas de entrar a abrazarlo y besarlo y acariciarle y sentir su aroma y poder ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.. Estubo hay hasta que el chico termino de ducharse, lo hoyo salir del baño y cerro los ojos, sentia como una lagrima se queria escapar, pero no lo podia permitir, nunca.

Kyle se vistio de inmediato con su pijama, salio del cuarto y vio a los chicos, pero tambien noto que craig no estaba hay, de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrio y entro craig, el lo miro y el otro igual, y ambos se quedaron un largo rato mirando a los ojos del otro, hasta que kyle desvio la mirada y siguio caminando hacia la cocina. Abrio el refrigerador y saco cosas para cocinar, sabia que hay, ninguno de los que estaban se dignarian a cocinar, y como estaba cansado, solo haria fideos con salsa. Saco una zanahoria del refrigerador, de la alacena saco un paquete de fideos y tambien saco una salsa en lata, saco la sal, de la parte superior del refrigerador saco carne, hecho los fideos y la salsa en ollas distintas, los fidos los comenzo a cocer de inmediato, la salsa le pico la zanahoria y se la hecho, le hecho sal a los fideos y se dispuso el a picar la carne ya que era entera, mientras la picaba pensaba en otras cosas, como en como estaria el otro campamento, craig, su familia, craig, el clima, craig, politica, craig... de pronto sintio un pinchazo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada nervioso, y lo vio, cortando la carne sin mirar poso el cuchillo sobre su dedo y lo desliso haciendo un corte pequeño, no era profundo, en su dedo, y lo malo, era que ver sangre lo ponia nervioso, y mas si brotaba de el.

-AAAHHH!- Se escucho desde la cocina, de inmediato todos los que estaban en la sala fueron haber que pasaba.

-Kyle?- dijo kenny asustado.

-Me corte!.- dijo kyle mostrando un insignificante cortesito en su dedo, todos lo miraron con cara de W.T.F.

- judio marica, eso no es nada!

-Pero me duele culon! y tiene sangre, detesto la sangre!.

-Mejor lavalo.- le sugirio butters, kyle le hiso caso y abrio la llave del grifo para dejar salir el agua y poner su dedo debajo, el cual por cierto dejo inmediatamente de sangrar.

.Kyle no es por nada, pero eso fue ridiculo.- dijo Stan.

-Pero me dolio, me sorprendio de repente.- dijo kyle con cara de perrito.

-Para la otra mira lo que haces, te pudiste haber cortado el dedo.- le dijo kenny caminando de nuevo a ver la pelicula, los otros le siguieron, excepto craig que entro en la cocina para ayudar a kyle.

-Tu ve eso, yo corto la carne.- le dijo craig.

-No te preocupes yo puedo, solo...-miro a craig- tendre mas cuidado.-dijo kyle mirando a craig el cual miraba el cuchillo con cara de psicopata.

-No, has lo que te digo- le ordeno craig, kyle no lo dudo , y menos por como miraba ese cuchillo, asintio y se fue a ver la salsa. Estubieron hay viendo la comida, solo mirandose de vez en cuando, pero sin dirigirse la palabra.

Ya era el momento de comer, y estaban todos sentados en la mesa, kyle servia y craig llevaba los platos a la mesa.

-mmm...esta delicioso.- dijo un alegre butters.

-Si!, kyle siempre fue el mejor cocinando de los cuatro- dijo stan mirando a su amigo el cual solo sonreia por lo bajo.

-Y a era tiempo de que el judio fuera bueno para algo.-dijo cartman el cual comia y disfrutaba de lo que habia hecho su amigo.

-esta delicioso kyle.- le dijo clyde, kyle le sonrio y le dio las gracias por el comentario.

Ya en la noche estaban todos acostados y dispuestos a dormirse.

Al dia siguiente, bueno, el dia siguiente fue muy aburrido, se levantaron, desayunaron, jugaron un rato, hablaban, fueron a la piscina, kyle y craig ignorandose todo el tiempo, clyde acompaño a cartman a caminar al bosque y butters y kenny se habian quedado mas rato en la piscina, a stan lo habia ido a bucar el bus ya que el señor garrison lo perdono para que estuviera con wendy. Ya estaba entrada la noche y los chicos para pasar el aburriemiento se disponian a poner musica, pero antes;

cuando cartman y clyde fueron al bosque, en esa tarde.

-Baya es una pena que kyle y craig se hayan peleado.- decia clyde a cartman.

-me da igual, todos saben que los judios no saben mantener relaciones.

-Pero por que eres tan malo?

-asi soy yo, y dudo que cambie, ademas molestar a kyle me hace sentir superior.

-No seas tonto- le dijo clyde .

-A mi no me llames tonto!- dijo cartman deteniendose en seco, clyde se detuvo a su lado y lo quedo mirando, sintio como le posaba sus manos en la cintura y lo acercaba a el, este solo paso sus brazos por detras de su cuello y unieron sus labios en un beso que de a poco se fue intensificando.

-Clyde...me pones a mil.

-Y que quieres que haga?, no es mi culpa que seas tan caliente.

-Callate clyde!- le dijo cartman haciendo que se recostara en el suelo y poniendose sobre el.- recuerdas lo de la playa, me lo deves- clyde se puso rojo, a el le gustaba cartman, y solo con esas palabras era capaz de hacer que el tambien sintiese ganas de hacerlo. Cartman le comenzo a besar el cuello y a pasar sus manos por debajo de su camisa, clyde solto un gemido de inmediato. Uy pobre clyde, el efecto que debia haber causado eso.

Con kenny y butters mientras estaban en la piscina, esa tarde tambien.

-Vamos butters- rogaba kenny,- solo uno.

-no porque y si alguien nos ve?

- y que mas da...

-e-esta bien pero solo u-uno- butters se acerco lentamente a los labios de kenny, uniendolos, pero kenny de inmediato tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y intensifico el beso, butters solo se dejo llevar, devia admitir que igual le gustaba un poco las ansias del chico. Como estaban bajo el agua, no se veia cuando kenny posaba sus manos por la cintura de butters, ni cuando este otro le acariciaba la espalda freneticamente.

-Creo que ya es hora de salirse- dijo kenny a butters, butters asintio con su rostro un poco rojo.

Con clyde y cartman de vuelta en esa tarde.

Clyde gemia y respiraba muy agitadamente, cartman lo embestia con fuerza, con ganas, como si de eso dependiera su vida, mientras lo besaba en los labios, ambos llegaron al climax casi a la vez, se quedaron un rato mirandose y lugo se dieron un calido y tierno beso. Se habian terminado de vestir cuando cartman lo volvio a brazar y clyde correspondio feliz al abrazo.

-Baya clyde, tu si que eres especial.- clyde sintio un gozo enorme.

-Tu tambien.

- no pero, tu eres especial, muy especial para mi.-dijo cartman con sinceridad, algo que no se espera de el.

En cuanto a kyle y craig, estuvieron muy aburridos, no tenia nada que hacer, se sentaron un rato a ver tele, luego kyle se fue a dormir un rato por la tarde, craig salio a fumar, kyle se levanto y volvio a ver tele, craig entro y se fue a la cocina por bebida, kyle tambien fue a la cocina por algo de beber, se sentaron en el sillon a ver noticias, almorzaron, tomaron once, y asi el resto del dia hasta la noche, cuando ya estaban todos juntos en el living, dispuestos a poner musica, pero kyle se habia ido a la pieza y craig tambien, por lo que solo quedaron los cuatro hay, poniendo musica a todo lo que podia el volumen de la pobre radio.

-Kyle, te quiero hablar.- dijo craig entrando a la pieza donde dormian kyle cerro para no ser interrumpido, aunque el ruido de afuera era fuerte, los chicos escuchaban eminem(i love the way you lie ) por peticion de kenny, butters y clyde, mientras veian el video y se babeaban con la belleza de rihanna.

-Que quieres craig?- dijo kyle a la defensiva.- crei que ya habia quedado todo claro.

- no fue asi.

-Lo que me dijiste fue tan feo, no se si te podre perdonar.

- y quien te dijo que vine a disculparme!- dijo craig alzando la voz ya que kyle no lo dejaba hablar.

-Entonces que quieres!. yo no te quiero escuchar craig mejor vete.- dijo kyle acercandose a la puerta para abrirla y hacer que craig saliera, pero este lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo apoyandolo contra la pared.

-Puedes escucharme!- dijo craig molesto, sosteniedo con fuerza los hombros de kyle. Kyle se enojo y levanto su mano para golpearlo, pero craig se la afirmo y se la apreto con fuerza, haciendo que este se quejara.

-SUELTAME CRAIG, NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR!-Dijo kyle mas molesto por la insitencia del otro, y tambien por la brusquedad.

-NO! me tendras que escuchar!- kyle lo miro asteado y le escupio en la cara, aprovechando que lo tenia cerca, a craig se le abrieron mas los ojos de impresion y de inmediato se sintio hervir de la rabia por el acto de kyle, eso era un acto de desprecio y nada de respeto, levanto su puño agresivo, kyle cerro los ojos con miedo esperando el golpe en su rostro que es donde se dirigia, pero en vez de eso sintio un fuerte golpe al lado de su oreja, abrio sus ojos y lo comprobo, Craig habia golpeado la pared haciendo una grieta en esta, kyle quedo impresionado y asustado,ese golpe realmente le pudo haber molido la nariz, ademas de que craig era uno de los mejores cuando se trataba de pelear. Sintio como craig apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, haciendolo sobresaltar.

-No te asustes- le susurro- no seria capaz de hacerte daño- kyle escuchaba atento mientras se tranquilizaba un poco ante las palabras de craig.- no seria capaz porque...te amo kyle.- a kyle el mundo se le detubo en ese minuto- y solo queria decirte que todo lo que dije el otro dia, es mentira, no me arrepiento de acompañarlos, y tampoco, nunca, dejaras de existir para mi.

Craig saco su puño de la pared, levanto su rostro, miro a kyle- solo eso, kyle- y se dispuso a irse, pero entonces una mano lo sujeto por la polera, se voltio y sintio de inmediato los labios de kyle apegarse a los suyos, el solo lo tomo por la cintura y lo apego mas a el, el beso se comenzo a intensificar y craig comenzo a besar su cuello, kyle le saco la polera craig se la saco a el, se recostaron en la cama, craig comenzo a besar el vientre del chico, kyle solo respiraba exitado, craig comenzo a desaserse de su pantalon para luego desaserse del suyo, puso a kyle de horcajadas, aun con calzoncillos y comenzo a besarlo en la boca de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a moverse de forma insinuante de nuevo, kyle enterraba los dedos de una mano en su cabello, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho, sentia como craig se movia ansioso sobre el , eso aun con los calzoncillos de los dos puestos, sentia como con sus manos acariciaba su cabello mientras lo besaba ansioso, porfin craig se saco los calzoncillos con un poco de dificultad y se los saco a kyle, se acomodo de nuevo en el y comenzo a penetarlo lenta y suavemente. Kyle de a poco se fue arqueando de espalda y se quejaba.

Ya porfin dentro craig comenzo a moverse de a poco

-Ah!...c-craig...-gimio kyle el nombre de su amado.

-mmm...kyle- dijo craig comenzando a embestir cada vez mas fuerte y con ganas, mientras lo besaba por el cuello y los labios, kyle gemia y respiraba presurosamente, craig se acerco a su oreja y le mordio el lobulo, luego bajo su mano al miembro del chico y lo comenzo a masturbar al ritmo de el.

-Craig!yo...tambien...te...te amo.- dijo kyle entre uno de sus tantos gemidos, craig lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso esta vez con mas pasion y amor que antes, antes que todos los besos anteriores, ya porfin estaban juntos llegando al orgasmo, craig paso ambos brazos por la espalda de kyle el cual estaba arqueandose mas aun al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca, con ese abrazo que hiso craig, lo apego mas a el mordiendo su cuello, justo en el momento en que llegaban al tan apreciado orgasmo, kyle relajo la espalda mientras decia por ultima vez el nombre de craig, craig levanto la cabeza para ver el rostro de kyle el cual estaba colorado y con los ojos brillosos y un poco entrecerrados, mientras kyle veia a craig en las mismas condiciones, solo que un poco mas despeinado, craig le dio otro beso , y se acosto a su lado, cogieron las sabanas y se taparon hasta la cintura, estaban ahora acostados uno en frente del otro, mirandose fijamente, kyle porfin se acerco mas acomodando su rostro contra el pecho de craig , el cual le puso una mano en la espalda y la otra le acariciaba el cabello, porfin ambos se durmieron, juntos abrazados, despues de haberse amado de esa forma,por fin juntos.

Al dia siguiente, el primero endespertar fue kyle, como siempre, de inmediato levanto su mirada para ver si lo de anoche habia sido un sueño o en realidad habia pasado, obiamente comprobo que todo habia sido real. Vio a craig dormir tan pasivamente, con sus cabellos pegados a su rostro y sus labios entreabiertos, se dio cuenta de que craig lo abrazaba por la cintura, miro su torso y no dudo en posarlo una mano y acariciar, pensaba en lo que habia pasado ayer, y en lo que se habian dicho, se habian dicho que se amaban, eso le puso feliz, decidio asomar su rostro por sobre craig para ver las otras camas, Clyde y cartman dormian juntos, eso si con ropa, y kenny y butters dormian cada uno en su cama. Le impresiono un poco ver a cartman dormir junto a clyde, pero no le puso mucha atencion. Normalmente se abria levantado a bañarse, pero decidio quedarse hay mirando a craig, mirando sus labios y acariciando su pelo, se acerco y le poso los labios sobre los de el, pero de inmediato noto una mano posarse sobre su nuca atrayendolo con suavidad, kyle se separo y miro a craig el cual lo miraba con sueño.

-Pense que dormias!- dijo kyle perplejo.

-lo hacia hasta que cierto pelirrojo decidio abusar de mi mientras estaba dormido.

-No intentaba abusar de ti...es solo que, te veias tan tierno.

-Si claro, kyle, no se si podre perdonarte.- kyle lo miro confundido y asustado.-despues de haberme violado anoche, no se.- kyle lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas ridiculo.

-Callense!- grito cartman tirando un cojin el cual callo en seco en la cara de kyle.

-Gordo hijo puta!- le devolvio kyle.- yo mejor me ire a bañar.- dijo tomando su pantalon del suelo, aun sentado en la cama, se lo puso y se paro, quedandose congelado, su cara se puso azul, la razon, le dolia el trasero, sabia porque, pero por la verguenza trato de disimularlo y tomo su toalla para encaminarse al baño. Cuando estubo alli se sento en la taza, el dolor no era tan malo, pero era muy molesto, se quito el pantalon y se entro a bañar, el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo era muy reconfortante.

Mientras en la pieza, los cinco chicos se levantaban con pereza y se turnaban para entrar al baño a cepillarse los dientes, justo donde estaba kyle.

-Mierda!, no habran la llave carajo, me quemo!- dijo kyle molesto.

-Si ya termine- dijo clyde saliendo. Entro cartman.

-Mierda otra vez!

-Callate judio!

-puto cartman.- luego entro butters.

-AGH!.

-Perdo-on kyle, si ya termino.- luego entro kenny.

-Ya paren hijos de puta!

-Yaya, tranquilo.- y al final entro craig.

-aaa!, me quemo! mierdas estupidas!.

-Hey!

-Craig! cierra la llave.

-no.

-CRAIG!.

-ya! tranquilo, histerico- dijo divertido craig, hiba a salir pero se detuvo, cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la ducha estaba dispuesto a abrir la cortina cuando escucho que el agua se cerraba, se quedo paralizado sin saber si salir corriendo o quedarse hay, kyle tomo la toalla, se seco, se envolvio en la cintura y abrio la cortina, encontrandose cara a cara con craig.

-¿Que tu haces?- le dijo sin poner importancia al hecho de que seguia hay.

-Yo nada.- dijo craig.- te esperaba- dijo rapidamente.

-Para que?- kyle estaba confundido mirandolo aun dentro de la ducha.

-bueno en realidad te queria asustar abriendote la cortina de la ducha pero tu te adelantaste.- kyyle lo miro con el ceño fruncido, luego solo sonrio.

-Estas loco- le dijo, de pronto alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Chicos el de-esayuno e-esta e listo- dijo butters desde afuera.

-Ok butters- le respondio kyle.- ya vamos, devo vestirme primero.

-Si yo me ire a sentar.- dijo esto y salio para irse a la mesa del desayuno.

Ya porfin todos habian desayunado, habian ordenado, y porfin en la tarde estaban sentados vienod la television, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta. Los chicos se miraron extrañados y kyle se levanto para abrir.

-Kevin?- exclamo al ver al chico parado frente a el , al cual por cierto le brillaron los ojos al ver a kyle.

-Kyle!- dijo kevin sonriendo- el señor garrison me envia a buscarlos.

-A ti solo- dijo kenny incredulo.

-No el bus esta afuera.

-Pero si aun no es momento de irse- dijo butters.

-Si pero Damien quemo la cabaña de las chicas y la directora al enterarse se encabrono y nos dijo que deviamos volver.- dijo kevin poninedo cara de tristeza.- asi que mejor alisten todo y nos volvemos a south park- dijo mirando a kyle y notando un leve color rosado en su cuello.-¿ que te paso en el cuello kyke?- le dijo preocupado.

-Em...no no es nada, me pico un bicho.- dijo tratando de sonar natural.

-Si y uno apedillado tucker.- dijo cartman. Kevin lo miro sorprendido y solto una risita.

-baya, kyle.- dijo kevin travieso, kyle bajo la mirada avergonzado, nisiquiera estaba craig hay para ayudar ya que estaba ya en la pieza arreglando las cosas.- ¿quien lo diria?

-Se nota mucho?- dijo kyle nervioso.- por favor no le digas a nadien, nadien puede saber, aun.- sentencio kyle.

-Ponte esto.- dijo kevin estirandole su bufanda, kyle la tomo y se la enrollo en el cuello.- y tranquilo, no le dire a nadien, eso es cosa de ustedes.

-gracias kevin.- dijo kyle, kevin se sonrojo un poco.

-mejor ve a arreglar tus cosas, el bus los espera.

-ok.

Ya todos en el bus. Kyle se fue junto a craig, ya que la puta de wendy no dejaba a stan en paz, kenny con butters y cartman con clyde, igual que desde un principio.

Kyle pensaba, todo habia sido tan rapido, menos de una semana y ahora estaba loco por craig, pronto los otros lo sabrian, como lo de kenny y Cartman. Ese viaje habia sdio muy especial, al principio penso que era un juego, pero ahora todo era real.

-¿Que pasa?- le dijo craig a kyle mientras le apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro y le tomaba la mano.

-Nada, es solo que..- hizo una pausa, craig le dio un beso en la mejilla.- creo que me gustas.- craig lo miro a los ojos, sabia que en south park todo volveria a ser como antes para todos, menos para ellos, y eso le agradaba, podria estar junto a su pelirrojo y al carajo lo demas.- creo que tu tambien me gustas.- le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

_LESTO...TERMINE..XD...ME CAGO EN DIOS ETO QUEDO HORRIBLE, PERO SI HAGO MAS SERAN MEJORES, SUPONGO._

_SOLO UNA COSA MAS ANTES DE TERMINAR...¡ARRIBA LOS NERDS, LOS EMOS, LOS BISEXUALES, LOS HOMOSEXUALES, LOS QUE AUN SUEÑAN COSAS FANTASTICAS QUE NUNCA SUCEDERA( XD ), Y POR SOBRE TODO, LOS QUE NO SE RINDEN CON NADA!..., BUENO ME VOI, BYE!._


End file.
